The Heirs of Olympus: The Son of Poseidon
by fencingnae
Summary: First book in the continuation of the Kings and Queens of Olympus series. Percy struggles with becoming a prince, while Annabeth tries to solve a mystery that no one seems to care about all so she can be with the newly claimed prince, Percy.
1. Chapter 1

To anyone else, the trip to Atlantis would be uneventful, boring even. But to Percy, it was pure nerve wreaking. Rumor had spread throughout the people of Athens, and he got a similar send off as he did in Olympus, which was just embarrassing. He literally wanted to climb into a hole and hide, but there he was, atop Blackjack, the famous stallion, without even a helmet to hide behind, for everyone to ogle at. He would have been relieved to finally get out of the city, except, Amphitrite had other things in mind. The rest of the trip was spent giving him a crash course on how to greet each member of royalty that would be greeting them when they arrived. It was basically the same greeting, but each one had a different preference about the greeting. The hardest part was trying to remember all the names. By the time they finally reached Atlantis, Percy was sure he was going to screw up. Thankfully, word had not reached Atlantis that they had a new prince as no one gave him a second thought as they traveled through the streets. They acknowledged the king and queen, but didn't give him a second look, which actually, was a bit of a relief. Atlantis looked dull compared to Athens, but it also looked strong. Everything was built from sturdy grey rocks locked together. The palace looked more like a fortress. It wasn't fancy like Athens or Olympus', but emphasized more on functionality and strength. The carriage pulled up to the palace steps. The staff was lined up as well as several men dressed in fine clothes that Percy assumed were the royals he had to greet properly. King Poseidon exited the carriage first, then helped Queen Amphitrite down. Queen Amphitrite Looked at Percy, who realized he was to dismount. Percy suddenly realized a serious problem.

Poseidon held out a hand toward Percy and announced, "This is my son and heir, Perseus Jackson. I trust he will be warmly received and aided in anything he may need."

Amphitrite raised an eyebrow at Percy, and he took that as his cue. "It is an honor to meet you all, I look forward to serving Atlantis." He repeated the words Amphitrite had him memorize.

No one responded, but everyone was staring. He was starting to get that uncomfortable feeling again. Poseidon cleared his throat and said, "Well, shall we go in, and give you the grand tour." Poseidon and Amphitrite started to walk up the stairs. Percy looked back at Tyson, worriedly. "Ah, yes. Don't worry about Tyson. George will take care of him."

A young man took off Blackjacks saddlebags. It was the whole of his possessions, and he felt strangely naked with out them as they were taken away. Another young man approached Blackjack, who immediately reared up. Percy immediately intervened. "Woah. Hey, I know that this is all new, but I'm sure it's going to be alright." Blackjack still looked unsatisfied. Percy looked apologetically to Poseidon and Amphitrite "Sorry, but if I don't take him to the stables, he'll throw a fit. He just needs time to adjust. I'll be right back."

The royals began murmuring among themselves. "You won't know the way." Poseidon worried. "You two, go with him." He pointed toward two soldiers.

A bulky young man with a baby face and a short girl stepped forward and saluted, "Yes, sir."

"I'll be fine." Percy muttered as he motioned for the stable boy to lead the way. He suddenly felt like his father was treating him like he was incompetent. The two soldiers, followed at a safe distance behind the stallion. Percy walked beside the stallion, more for companionship than anything else. Once they reached the stables, Percy got Blackjack settled. "Please don't cause any trouble." Percy pleaded with the stallion as he unsaddled him.

"He's so handsome." The young man stared longingly at Blackjack as he held out an apple.

"I suppose." Percy said as he glared at the horse.

Blackjack sniffed at the apple then snorted at it. The young man's face fell.

"Give him time. He was hurt really bad. It takes him a while to warm up to new people. But, I'll give you a tip. Just before our ride in the morning, he likes it when I give him sweets."

"Sweets?!" The young man's face lit up.

"Not too much, and only before his ride, or he'll tear down the stalls."

The boy nodded excitedly. Percy got Blackjack some food, and left him happily munching on oats.

The two soldiers that had been ordered to follow him were still waiting. "Well, lead the way."

They saluted, turned sharply, and began walking back the way they had come. Once he had met back up with Poseidon, Amphitrite and the other royals, the introductions began. Percy struggled to remember names. Most of the time he just smiled and nodded. They did a tour of the palace, which Percy swore was larger than Athen's, but smaller than Olympus, if not the same size. Once the tour was over, dinner was served. It was the longest meal he had ever had. One strange course after another, filled with awkward conversation, mostly about things he had no clue about, until the subject took a turn for the worst, about him.

"So Perseus, who exactly was your mother?" A blond man with a thin frame asked. Percy thought his name was Octaveus, but he wasn't sure.

Percy flushed at the question. "Sally Jackson."

"Oh, right, the cook. She made some delicious desserts." His gaze lingered on Poseidon. Poseidon and Amphitrite looked away uncomfortably. "I'm sure that this is all new to you, having never stepped into a palace before, but feel free to come to me with any questions you may have."

"Sure." Percy said half-heartedly.

"In fact, why don't I show you around the kingdom. I know Poseidon will be eager to groom you into his role, but, he has been away for some time and will busy with matteres of state that urgently needs to be addressed."

"That's a good idea." Poseidon grinned.

"Um, okay." Not that he had much choice at this point."

"Marvelous. You will soon learn why Atlantis is more powerful than Olympus." Octaveus grinned.

Percy was relieved when dinner finally ended. He was led to his room, where two guards stood outside. Now he knew how Annabeth felt. The room was huge. With a large bed against one wall, a wardrobe against another, and a desk against another. A few couches littered the room. Percy spotted his mother's recipe box on the large desk, looking old and dirty compared to all of the other imaculate decorations. The room opened up to a balcony, that looked out over all of Atlantis, and in the distance, the harbor and the sea glittered in the moonlight. It was an amazing sight, and at the moment, extremely intimidating. Percy was just about to change for bed when he heard the unmistakable whinny of Blackjack. He sighed and walked out of the room. He amazingly found his way to the stables to see the young stable hand pleading to someone inside the stables. "No don't! He's the stallion, you can't do that! Prince Perseus said . . ."

"I don't care, want that bastard said. This horse needs a lesson in manners." A gruf, slurred voice growled.

Percy hurried to the stables where to his horror, a fat man who smelt of alcohol raised a whip in his hand. Blackjack reared up. Percy reacted quickly as he drew his sword, cut the whip, and pointed his sword threateningly at the man. The man's eyes widened as he followed the sword's point to Percy's angry face. "What do you think you are doing?"

"That stallion tried to bite me." He tried to sound brave, but with Percy's sword at his throat it sounded like a whimper.

"You have ten seconds to leave before I end you miserable life." Percy growled. The man backed slowly away. "And if you are ever near Blackjack again, I'll follow up on that promise." The man put a hand to his neck before turning and running out of the stables.

"Your highness! I tried to tell him." The stable boy worried.

Percy approached Blackjack, who was still riled up, but began to calm down as Percy stroked his coat. "Hey, it's okay. He's gone. Who was that?" Percy asked the boy.

"Larry. He's in charge of all the Kings stables. I told him that the stallion didn't like people, but he insisted on having a closer look."

"Is he always drunk?" Percy asked.

The boy looked down, but didn't say anything.

Percy sighed. "Next time, notify me immediately if Blackjack is ever upset."

"Yes, your highness." The boy took that as his cue to leave."

"Not the best beginning." Percy stroked Blackjack checking for injuries. He knew his shoulder was still bruised, but now he had a couple of cuts, one across his snout, and one across his front leg. Blackjack snorted in reply. Percy decided against leaving Blackjack for the night, so he fluffed up some extra hay to make a bed and made himself comfortable. Blackjack settled down next to him, and soon Percy's thoughts turned toward Annabeth, wondering if she was alright and if he would ever see her again. He went over their last discussion of finding out how the rivalry began. He would have to make a point of that tomorrow. Percy's last conscious thoughts were remembering the feeling of Annabeth in his arms and solely his even if for just a moment. He wanted that feeling forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy woke up to Blackjack nuzzling him. "Five more minutes." He groaned. Blackjack was having none of it, he practically pushed Percy into the stable wall. "Okay, okay." Percy forced himself up. When he got up, he saw the young man from last night standing there with a hand full of sugar cubes. "Oh, _I_ see." Percy moaned. He saddled Blackjack as quickly as possible, while the young man fed him sugar cubes. "What's your name?" Percy asked by way of conversation.

"Derek, your highness."

"It's nice to meet you, Derek. For future reference, one or two sugar cubes is plenty."

"Oh. I mean, yes, your highness." He looked embarrassed.

The term grated against Percy. Once Blackjack was saddled, he guided him out.

"Have a good ride, your highness." Derek grinned.

"Thanks." Percy nodded in return. He walked with Blackjack out the palace gates, where the soldiers looked at him strangely. They made their way through the streets of Atlantis where it was still early enough where only a handful of early risers were preparing their shops. Percy nodded politely in greeting as he passed by.

Once he found his way to the southern gate, he mounted Blackjack, who barely let him get situated in the saddle before he took off at a run. Blackjack raced down the dirt road, like he were eager to leave Atlantis. They raced for sometime, and Percy was beginning to think that Blackjack would take him all the way back to Athens. Then he began thinking about if he did reach Athens, how he would sneak in to see Annabeth. Just as he was thinking about what her reaction would be, Blackjack slowed down and then came to a complete stop. Percy stared down the road, wishing he could at least see the city of Athens. Blackjack whinnied impatiently. Percy turned him around and they raced back to Atlantis, far too quick for Percy's taste. Soon they reached Atlantis' southern gate. Percy dismounted at the gate and walked beside Blackjack through the town. The streets were more busy with several shops opening up. The aroma of freshly baked bread wafted through the streets. Percy drew little attention, which was a relief. He reached the palace stables in no time, where Derek was waiting with a bucket of oats.

He looks much calmer." Derek noted.

"Hmm." Percy said as he began unsaddling Blackjack. He didn't feel much like talking at the moment.

"By the way, there were soldiers and guards looking for you, your highness." Derek said with concern.

"Really?" Percy wondered what that meant.

"They were really mean about it."

"Are you alright?" Percy looked the boy over.

"I'm fine. I'm tougher than I look." He puffed out his chest. "I did tell them where you were, your highness." He looked down ashamed.

"Don't. Don't call me that. Percy will be fine. And don't worry about it, I have nothing to hide. You did the right thing." Once Blackjack's saddle was off, he surged toward Derek and began eating out of the bucket of oats he was holding. "Looks like you earned his trust." Percy noted. "I don't know how this prince stuff works, but I'd like you to be the only one that tends to Blackjack."

"Really?" Derek puffed out his chest again. "I will do my best, your highness, er, Percy."

"I know you will. Well, I had better go and find out what all the fuss is about." Percy said as he made his way to the palace. It was strange to think that it was okay for him to walk into the palace, even stranger to think that this was his new home. The moment he walked into the foyer, Octavious sneered, "So, you decided to come back. You've cause a whole lot of trouble." He turned his attention to a guard. "Tell King Poseidon, that his bastard son has arrived."

"Excuse me?" Percy ground his teeth at the comment. He was liking Octavious less and less.

"Percy!" Poseidon shouted as he walked into the foyer. "You had me worried that you had returned to Athens."

"Athens?" Percy thought back to wishing that Blackjack would take him all the way to Annabeth. "Why would I go there, when I agreed to come here?" Percy looked around confused.

"Your bed remained unslept in." Octavious accused.

"I had to sleep with Blackjack. He doesn't like new places. But I think I've got him settled now." Percy explained.

"You slept in the stables?" Poseidon and Octavious asked at the same time. Poseidon's had a note of concern. Octavious had a note of disbelief.

"I shouldn't have to do it again, now that Blackjack has a friend in the stables." Percy said defensively.

"You were seen leaving through the southern gate, which leads to Athens." Octavious accused again.

Percy turned all his attention to Octavious, who was obviously attacking him. "I always take Blackjack for a ride in the mornings. If I don't, he tends to tear the stables apart. As for the southern gate, that's the way we entered Atlantis. And since this is my first time here and I don't know Atlantis well enough to find one of the other gates, I backtracked my way to the southern gate."

"You went alone?" Poseidon looked terrified.

"Well, yeah." Percy looked at Posidion questioningly.

"Perseus, you are a prince now. You are not permitted to leave the palace grounds without guards." Amphitrite said matter of factly.

"What?" He looked at them disbelievingly. "Really?"

"Really." Amphitrite said completely seriously.

"Percy, I don't think you realize how many enemies you have." Poseidon looked at Percy worriedly. Then his additude completely changed as he spread his arms wide. "Point is you're here. Why don't you get cleaned up and come down for breakfast." He chuckled nervously.

Percy gave a sight nod to Poseidon's request and found his way back to his room, pondering the thought that he had enemies. When he reached his room, he was surprised to find four servants waiting for him. They all bowed the moment he entered. "Uh, can I help you?" He asked, unsure if he missed some protocol.

"Your highness, I am Phillipe, and we are here to help you get dressed. You have a big day today with seeing the kingdom and being officially named Poseidon's heir. Queen Amphitrite wanted to make sure you were dressed appropriately."

"Okay." Percy said unsure again. "I'm just going to wash up. Why don't you put what clothes you want me to wear on the bed., and I'll change.

Oh, it's a bit harder than that." The servant rushed as Percy removed his shirt and started to wash his face.

"I'm sure Queen Amphitrite has already picked out an outfit. Just pull it out and lay it on the bed." Percy finished up and dried himself. When he turned to face them, the servants held up a fine blue robe to present to him.

"Uh, no." Percy looked at the robe in disgust.

"It's the latest fashion."

"No." He said again for emphasis.

The servant put it down with disappointment and picked out another outfit. "How about this?" He asked. Percy looked over the brown pants and blue shirt with a strange ruffle on it.

"I'll compromise." Percy said as he ripped the ruffle off of the shirt.

"But?" He thought the servant would pass out her looked so pale. "It's the latest fashion."

"Do I look like I care about the latest fashion?" Percy asked as he started to put on the shirt. Immediately the three servants surrounded him to help him put on the shirt. It startled him so much he shouted out, "Woah!" and backed away from them. "I'm sure that other royals need someone to dress them, but I'm a big boy and would very much prefer it if you would leave me to get dressed."

The servants all looked at each other and then at Phillip. Phillip bowed and the others followed suit. "Of course your highness. Please forgive us, but I would like to view the final fitting, if you do not mind?"

Percy nodded politely. The servants bowed and then left, leaving Him alone to dress. Once he was dressed, he let Phillipe back in who tucked in the shirt, then fluffed it out, fixed the collar, and polished the belt buckle. Then he began fussing about his hair. Percy ducked out of his reach. "It's fine."

Phillipe gave a frustrated sigh, "Then you are presentable."

"Thanks." Percy grumbled as he left the room and hurried down to where they ate last night.

"Percy!" Poseidon said with enthusiasm. But Percy caught a glance of the previous agitated look he had before.

"What happened to the robe?" Amphitrite came to the point.

"I didn't like it?" Percy replied blatantly.

"It's traditional." Amphitrite emphasized, as if that would make a difference to Percy.

"So?" Percy challenged.

Percy and Amphitrite had a little stare down until Poseidon forcefully cleared his throat and uncomfortably suggested, "How about some breakfast?" He motioned with his hand and soon the table was filled with all sorts and types of food. More than Percy could eat, let alone the three of them. But one type of food stood out from the rest. In front of Percy, as though deliberately placed, were a stack of bright blue pancakes. Percy stared at it disbelievingly. They were exactly how his mother made them. He felt a warmth come over him as if his mother had just wrapped her arms around him.

"What is that?" Amphitrite exclaimed as she looked at the stack of blue pancakes with disgust. "Remove it immediately!"

"No, wait!" Percy snatched the entire plate of pancakes, as if they were the most valuable thing in the world. Poseidon and Amphitrite looked at him strangely. Percy suddenly realized how ridiculous he must look. "I like them." He tried to act a little more dignified.

Poseidon waved off the servants. Percy had three huge helpings before he could eat no more. As he ate, his curiosity grew. If Poseidon didn't know about the blue pancakes, who did?


	3. Chapter 3

Octavious made a grand showing of Atlantis that morning. Two guards followed Percy atop Blackjack as Octavius showed him the bustling market, and the strong sturdy walls along the South and the West. He showed him the busy port in the East with several fishing boats leaving to go fishing for the day, and several boats just coming in with their merchandise. Octavius finished the tour with a grande showing of a neighborhood of elaborate houses on large parcels of land. Then he led him back to the palace.

At lunch, they were served salads and meats of every kind, finishing with soft warm brownies just like his mother's. He was growing more and more curious about who was making these meals.

"How was your tour of the kingdom?" Poseidon asked.

"Fine." Percy said non-committally.

"What did you think of it?" Poseidon prodded further.

Percy glanced at Octavius who was staring intently at Percy. "It looks nice."

"Wait until you see the army. Atlantis is known for the strength of its armies." Poseidon grinned.

After lunch, he was introduced to the army. A tall proud woman called the men to attention. The first thing Percy noticed was that there were both men and women in the army.

"Well?" General Ramirez-Arellano asked.

Percy realized with the start that he was expected to say something. "It's very impressive." He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"As Prince of Atlantis you will be in charge of leading, training, and making sure they are well supplied for." She stared at him as if she didn't believe he could do any of it.

"I see." Percy replied non-committally.

Reyna breathed heavily through her nose and asked with a note of frustration. "Would you like to inspect the men?"

Percy got the distinct feeling that he was supposed to act a certain way, but he was having a hard time figuring out what that was. He looked at the general, then at the men and then made a show of walking in front of the men as though he were looking them over closely. The uniforms bore a trident, instead of an owl, and instead of being a bright white were a bright blue. Everyone wore a standard sword with a shield bearing the trident strapped to the other arm. Percy couldn't see anything blatently out of place. He resumed his place by Reyna's side and looked back over the army. Reyna looked at him expectantly. "Everything looks good."

Reyna turned away from him clearly not impressed and very disappointed. "Separate into groups and five minutes of one on one." She ordered. While the men and women in the army hurried to their station, Reyna turned to Percy with a stern look. "I don't know how they do it in Athens, but Atlantis has one of the most feared armies because we are disaplined. If there is any slacking, then Atlantis will no longer be the greatest army. As a Prince of Atlantis, you have to be tough. There's a reason why the son of Zeus was hidden here. We train the best."

Percy looked at her for a moment then asked disbelievingly, "You're upset that I didn't dicapline any of them?"

"You have a lot to learn." Reyna scoffed. Just then a soldier walked in. Reyna zeroed in on him immediately. "Bandley! You're late, again. What did I tell you would happen if you were late again?!"

"Whipping, general!" He replied without hesitation.

"In position!" Reyna yelled.

The soldier gripped a pole with a look of determination on his face. Reyna nodded toward the lieutenant, who gave him two lashings. The soldier showed no pain, not even a grunt, and took his position with his group.

Reyna eyed Percy. "That's how you disapline."

Percy didn't respond, but every nerve in his body screamed in opposition. He remained quiet the rest of the display with the army. Reyna ran a disaplined army. When she gave an order, they ran to obey. Percy was relieved when the display was over. He was next guided by the two guards to the palace where Queen Amphitrite sat waiting for him.

"Your Majesty." Percy bowed respectfully.

"No need to be so formal." She replied calmly as she took a sip of a red liquid. "We are after all considered a family. Amphitrite will do."

"You're very kind, considering the circumstances, but I don't think I feel comfortable referring to you so informal."

"Well, you can't go around calling me 'your majesty.' That is for those of a lesser station. We are equals."

"Okay." Percy slumped in his seat.

"Sit up. You are royalty now and need to learn how to act like it. Make no mistake, there are many eagerly awaiting for your fall. They will be there to swoop in and feast on you. Every motion you do must be planned. Every movement has a purpose. Now, let us address the first problem. When eating, you don't grab at the food in front of you and pile it on."

"I was hungry." Percy protested.

"Doing so," Amphitrite continued, "makes you look like a starving commoner."

"I am a commoner." Percy said under his breath, but Amphitrite heard it.

"Not anymore." Her eyes bore into his. "Not even I can deny that there is greatness around you. You just need a little polishing. "Now where were we. Ah, yes, dinning etiquette."

After an hour of sitting upright, learning what the different utensils are, and going over what is acceptable to say and what is not acceptable to say in royal company. He was relieved when he finally was released. Luckily, his escorts were missing.

It felt weird to walk around the palace and have every guard salute you and every servent bow. Percy asked for a few directions and found the blacksmith's camp. He wandered around a little bit hoping to bump into Tyson. But he wasn't in any of the main areas.

"You lost, boy?" A strong looking blacksmith narrowed his eyes at him.

"A little bit." Percy admitted. "Do you know where Tyson is? He just came in yesterday."

"The only one that came in yesterday is the cyclops." The blacksmith spat the word like a curse. "You won't find him around here. He's at the edge of camp. The king is loosing his mind. First he brings a bastard son to rule and then a cyclops to smith."

Percy felt the sting of his words, but bit his tongue. "Thanks for the directions." He said it a bit more tersely than he intended. Percy walked in the direction to man had pointed. It wasn't long before he heard the clang of the hammer against metal. Soon Tyson came into view. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Percy!" Tyson exclaimed. He put the metal he had been working on into the fire and stepped from behind the forge. They embraced as long-lost brothers.

"You doing okay?" Percy asked.

"I have my own forge." Tyson pointed out excitedly.

"That's nice." Percy agreed. "Well, I'm glad you're doing good. Being a prince is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"What happened?" Tyson cut to the chase.

"I just don't think I can act the way they want me to."

"Like what?"

"Like beating another person is okay." Percy blurted. He hadn't meant to bring it up to Tyson, but it had been bothering him.

"But you're the prince. They have to do what you say."

"I don't know if it works that way."

Tyson seemed to ponder the question. "Princess Annabeth would know. Maybe you could ask her?"

The mention of Annabeth made Percy's heart race and ache all at the same time. "Probably." He looked away to hide his blush.

"Write her." Tyson encouraged with a big smile.

Percy laughed at Tyson's expression. "Seriously, how are they treating you? Where do you sleep?"

Tyson grinned and said, "Let me show you." He led him toward a different part of the palace where the servant quarters were. He showed him his room, which was a small room just big enough for a bed and a table. Percy's conscience writhed with guilt at the thought of his huge room.

"Do you like it here?" Percy questioned.

Tyson shifted uncomfortably for a moment and simply said, "You're here, and I have a bed. I like it here."

"What don't you like?" Percy prodded.

Tyson shifted uncomfortably again, "They say mean things."

"They say mean things to you?" Percy worried.

"No. Yes. They say mean things about the new prince. You." Tyson looked at Percy with sad eyes.

"Well, that's to be expected."

"They say that Prince Triton is going to be mad when he gets back."

"Did they say what happened to Prince Triton?" Percy asked.

"He took an army and left to fight, but he's not back yet."

Percy thought a moment about the information that he just learned. The evenings meal wafted through the corridors. Tyson's stomach grumbled loudly. "Don't worry about me, but if anyone hurts you, you let me know immediately."

Tyson nodded. "I'm hungry. Let's eat." Tyson then guided him through the servant corridors expertly until they came to the bustling kitchen, filled with servants running around the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"Out. Out." A bossy looking woman began shooing them out. "Dinner's not ready yet, and you know the royals get served first."

Tyson turned dejectedly back, but Percy stopped him. "Actually, I was wondering who made the pancakes this morning, and the blue cookies?"

"If you have a complaint, take it up with her. I told her it was a mistake." The woman pointed at an older woman who was sitting by the oven.

"Thank you." He replied politely. Percy made his way over to her with Tyson trailing behind.

"No nipping the food." The woman snapped as she swatted at Tyson as he reached out for a roll. Tyson immediately recoiled his hand.

"Excuse me," Percy got the old woman's attention, "you made . . ."

He didn't get out another word before she looked up, gasped and immediately did a low curtsey. "Your highness."

The effect was immediate. Everyone stopped their bustling around the kitchen to stare at Percy and then hurriedly bow or curtsy. "Uh, please don't. Really, I just . . ., please continue." Everyone slowly went back to work, but at a different pace than before. "Can I talk to you?" He said in a low voice to the woman.

She nodded mutely and led him out of the kitchen and outside where several animals were. In fact, he could see the stables from here. She turned and curtsied. "How can I serve you, your highness.

"Please don't." Percy begged. "It was you who made the pancakes?"

"Yes."

"How did you know . . .?"

"That you would like blue pancakes?" Shesmiled brightly. "It was a guess. Sally and I used to make them in private all the time "

"You knew my mother?" Percy felt warm at the mention of his mother's name.

"We grew up together. We were the closest of friends."

"So did you know about her and . . . Poseidon?"

She shook her head sadly. "I have thought much about about her since the announcement of King Poseidon's son, Perseus Jackson. Suddenly, so many questions were answered." She looked at him warmly.

Percy blushed in embarrassment. "She never mentioned you. What's your name?"

"Sandra. "

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sandra. We didn't have a whole lot of blue dye, so we only used it for special occasions. It was almost like she were here. Thank you."

"I was sorry to hear she was dead. I guess I sort of did it as a memorial for her." Her eyes became watery. Percy had morned her time and time again, yet he could feel his own eyes prick as he watched her morn his mother. "Are the rumors true?" She asked.

Percy gave a rye chuckle. "You'll have to be more specific."

"Was she was murdered?"

Percy looked at the ground unable to speak.

"Gabe killed her." Tyson stated plainly, startling Percy.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" She looked at Tyson curiously.

"I'm Tyson. I'm Percy's brother."

She gave Percy a startled look. "When Gabe killed mom, he tried to kill me. Tyson saved my life. We've been together ever since." Percy said as way of explanation.

She smiled warmly at Tyson. "Well, Tyson, brother of Percy, you have saved all of Olympus because of your actions, if there is anything you need, just ask for Sandra."

"I'm hungry." Tyson stated plainly.

She chuckled at that. "Well, let's see what we can do about that. Speaking of which, I need to get back to a special desert I am making in honor of the new prince."

"Oh?" Percy looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"I would never ruin a surprise. Dinner will be starting soon, so I had better hurry."

"What time is it?" Percy looked at the sun. "Oh no, I am so late." He got up and turned around, trying to figure out how to get to the dinning room.

"I'll have Devin show you a shortcut." She smiled softly as she clapped her hands together a couple of times. A young boy came running out of nowhere and stopped in front of her. "Take the prince straight to the dinning hall."

The young boy looked at him curiously. Then headed back to the kitchen, motioning for him to follow. Percy started to follow him when he stopped and looked back. "Can I see you again?"

"I would like that." She smiled warmly back.

"Would you do me a favor and keep an eye on Tyson for me?" He asked.

"I'll care for him as though he were my own son." She smiled warmly.

Percy smiled as he followed Devin through the kitchen and then through several narrow hallways. He eventually popped out from behind a statue in the dinning room. He was the first one there. For the first time since he got here, he felt more at ease. He had found a link to his mother here in Atlantis. And that alone made Atlantis more his home.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, Percy found himself in better spirits than he had been since he arrived. Percy had a friend, and when dinner was served, he thoroughly enjoyed the warm brownies. But still he dreaded the next day, wondering what his duties as a Prince of Atlantis would bring him. He sat down that night, and wrote several drafts of a letter to Annabeth.

The next morning his two guards we're outside his door. They followed him closely all the way to the stables. Derek fed Blackjack a couple of sugar cubes as Percy saddled him. Once Percy was ready to go, Frank and Hazel were also on their steeds.

"I'm not sure this is going to work." Percy told the guards as he led Blackjack out. "Blackjack is pretty fast."

"We have orders to protect you during your morning ride." Frank replied.

Percy shrugged his shoulders. He figured there was no point in trying to dissuade them. He guessed that Poseidon had been rather clear about their instructions. He walked Blackjack all the way to the southern gate. He drew more attention now that he had two guards with him. Once he reached the southern gate, he let Blackjack loose. When he looked back, his guards were far behind him. He laugh out loud.

"Maybe we should give them a break, and let them catch up." He told Blackjack.

Blackjack let out of whinny, but kept on racing. Once again Blackjack raced until Percy thought he might see Athens again. But before long he stood staring to the south trying to get a glimpse of Athens, wondering how Annabeth was doing. Before long the two guards came racing up. The horses and they seemed out of breath.

"Are you guys okay?" Percy smirked.

They looked at each other and then back at him, but didn't answer. He wasn't entirely certain if it was because they're out of breath or if they were just bitting back a reply.

He turned Blackjack around and raced off toward Atlantis, leaving them behind once more. He quickly made his way back to the palace, where he changed clothes. He joined Poseidon and Amphitrite for breakfast, and had just scooped up his first helping of pancakes when he saw his guards resume their positions at the doorway, looking very winded.

"Have you written to Queen Athena yet?" Percy asked.

Poseidon and Amphitrite looked at each other, then back to Percy. Poseidon cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Percy, I attempted to talk to her, but she wouldn't even see me."

"She thinks you're plotting against her." Percy remembered what Annabeth had said. "Have you given up, then?"

"Of course, not. I plan on pelting her with letters." Poseidon smirked and winked at him

"I would like to send a letter to Athens the next time you send a letter."

"Of course, hand it to any of the servants and we'll make sure it gets to Athens."

After breakfast, Poseidon wanted to speak with him privately. "How do you like Atlantis, so far?" He asked uncomfortably.

"It's fine." Percy shrugged non commitally.

"How do you like being a prince?" He asked. Percy could tell that Poseidon was eager for him to like it here.

"What do you want me to say? It's something I'm trying to get used to." He shrugged.

"I understand." Poseidon nodded in agreement. "I wanted to introduce you to Mathias. If you ever need any money he's the one to go to."

"Money?" Percy questioned.

"Of course. You are a prince. You get half of my fortune."

A small balding man came forward with a bag of what could only be drachmas. "A moderate sum of fifty drachmas, your majesty." Mathias said as he bowed before Poseidon.

Poseidon promptly handed the bag to Percy. "What's this for?" Percy questioned.

"Anything you want." Poseidon smiled.

"I, uh, thank you." Percy stuttered. You never held so much money at one time.

"You are my son. What is mine is now yours."

"That leaves you with a total of five hundred eighty seven thousand four hundred and seventy six dracmas." Mathias calculated.

"That's how much money we have?"

Poseidon laughed, "No son, that's how much you have." Percy'smouth dropped open. Poseidon laughed, "You will never want again." He promised. "Just ask for Mathias if you need any more money."

"If that will be all, your Majesty, I should be getting back." Matthias bowed respectfully. "Your highness, welcome to Atlantis." He bowed to Percy before disappearing out the nearest door.

"I should be going to." Poseidon said regretfully. "Things will get better." Percy wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or Percy.

Percy and Poseidon awkwardly left without another word. He was still trying to get used to the fact that this man was his father. Theguards immediately resumed their job of following him around, which he found very uncomfortable. He arrived to inspect the men with General Ramirez. Percy felt completely out of place at the head of the army. He looked at the soldiers practicing with one another and wished that he were among them. They were a good ways into practicing, when the same soldier, that had been late the day before, arrived.

"You are late!" General Ramirez shouted. "Assume the position!"

The soldier went to go grab the post like he had done the day before. Percy's skin crawled, and he knew he couldn't watch another whipping. "Stop!" He heard himself shout.

General Ramirez turned to look at him, along with the entire army. "What are you doing?" She snapped under her breath.

"My duty." Percy gritted his teeth as he spoke. He didn't dare look at her, though. "I'm in charge of disaplining the men, right?" Percy repeated her words to her.

"But . . ."

"Step forward." He said in his most commanding voice. Thesoldier then went and stood before Percy. Percy eyed the soldier. He noticed that his eyes were red, and he looked exhausted.

"Why are you late?" He asked. The

soldier gave him a strange look, but didn't answer. "Why are you tired?" Percy tried again. The soldier again gave him a confused look. Percy could feel everyone's eyes on him. He swallowed nervously. "It looks as though you would rather be somewhere else. So why don't you go there. You're suspended until I am certain you can give full attention to your responsibilities here."

The soldier's expression turned from confused to surprised to hurt. He turned and left the arena. Reyna gave Percy a nod of approval, but Percy felt sick. He had had enough and left the arena, despite the general's protests. He wandered a bit, looking for a place to think, but it proved difficult with two guards trailing behind. Before long he found himself at the kitchens. Sandra was busy but thrilled to see Percy. "Percy, I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I just . . ." He finished lamely.

Sandra smiled warmly. "Would you like a cookie?" She held out a plate of cookies to Percy. Percy took one.

She offered one to the guards too. When they didn't move, Percy rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, take one. You deserve it for putting up with me." They obliged, and took a cookie each. Just as he took a bite, he saw that same soldier leaving the kitchen out another door. He looked upset as he stormed out.

Percy made a split second decision and followed him, leaving his guards preoccupied. He hid behind a rack of cloaks, when the man turned to look behind him. Percy realized he would need to hide his face somehow. He grabbed a cloak and continued following the soldier. He pulled the hood of the cloak low to cover his face. The soldier stomped through the streets, oblivious of every one around him, including Percy. They were quite a ways from the palace and almost to the docks when he stopped in front of a little shack, that was in disrepair.

"Mack," the soldier called out, "get down from there!"

It wasn't until the soldier had called out that Percy noticed a young boy up on the roof. "Dad, I think I fixed the roof."

"Get down!" The soldier called again as he climbed the ladder to the roof. The boy obeyed and climbed over to the ladder and let his father help him down.

"Is that you, Maddock?" An old woman came out. "What are you doing home so early?"

"None of your concern, old woman." He snapped.

"You got fired didn't you?" The old woman nagged.

Percy watched as the soldier clenched his fist and entered the house. Percy knit his eyebrows together, trying to understand what it was he was seeing.

"You won't find much to steal from them." A gravely voice said behind him, practically giving Percy a heart attack. He turned quickly to see a weathered man dressed in rags. "You're in the wrong neighborhood for that. Why don't you go to the richer part of the city. There you'll find those with plenty."

Something suddenly occurred to Percy. "You sound like you know a lot about the area."

"Oh, I know all the best spots. I know where to beg. I know where the rich are. More importantly, I know where the ones that deserve to be robbed are."

"Really?" A crazy idea struck him. "Sounds like you know everything about Atlantis."

"Born and raised here." He said proudly.

"What's going on there?" Percy pointed at the shack across the street.

"I already told you they don't have any money." He started to walk away.

"I could pay you." Percy rushed.

The man stopped and slowly turned. "How much?" He asked.

Percy pulled out the pouch of money that his father had given him that morning. "I'll give you all of this if you tell me everything about them and Atlantis' weaknesses."

He eyed it hungerily, but looked at Percy with distrust. Eventually his hunger won and he began talking. "Maddock's wife was gravely wounded while he was away fighting Orthys. She fought off the Amazons toprotect her kids. He's been nursing her back to health and takeing care of his kids. He has to take care of his mother-in-law too, since she's too old to help anymore."

"Amazons?"

The man scoffed, "You really are new. The Amazon's territory is to the north of us. Every once in a while, they come to restock."

"Restock." The word sounded cold and emotionless.

"They come at night to steal our daughters to fill their ranks and enslave our sons. They've come so often, a giant hole remains in the north wall for them to come and go as they please. If you're smart, you live as far away from there as you can. They were lucky." He nodded toward this little shack. "It's the widows, whose husbands died defending them, that suffer the most. They walk around begging for money, trying to sell what little wares they have."

Percy felt sick. "But the king. . ."

"Is too busy with his bastard son." The beggar spat.

Percy swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "I've heard all I need to." He handed the bag over to the man. He turned to walk away.

"If you ever need some more information, I'm always at the docks. Just ask for Irus." The beggar called out.

Percy wandered the city feeling completely lost now. At one point he asked a woman where the north wall was. She gave him a strange look, and pointed him in the direction he needed to go. Soon, he noticed the streets were empty. Before long, he came upon the northern wall. He followed it until he found the hole the beggar had spoke of. It was much larger than he had imagined. At least four carriages would have fit through it. He looked around, expecting to see guards keeping watch. But there were none.

"You looking to die, or worse, to get captured?" A voice said out of nowhere. Percyturned around to see a man holding a hammer as though ready for battle.

"Where are the guards?" Percy asked.

The man scoffed. "Guards? They're not going to station men here if they don't think there's a problem."

Percy's frown deepened. "Surely the king would know of such a blatent weakness of his city."

"The king only knows what he is told. I saw the king personally a year ago. He assured me that we would get the funds we need to rebuild the wall, but when a senete representative arrived a fraction of the money was delivered. We need men, carts, strong horses or ox. But we barely had enough for the horses."

Percy stared at the gapping hole, fear gripping him at such an exposed part of the wall. Unbidden visions of Kronos' army pouring through the gates of Olympus, with the roar of the clashing of their armies filled his mind, and he stood frozen.

"Sir?" The man's voice pulled him out of the vision

Percy realized that the man had been talking to him. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked for your name. Are you all right?" The man asked.

"Fine." Percy replied maybe a little too quickly. "What's your name?" Percy quickly asked.

"Tummah."

"What are you doing out here, by yourself?"

"Someone has to keep watch. I'm not much, but someone has to warn the others."

Percy nodded in response. "how much money do you need to rebuild a wall like that?"

"I told the king we would need at least 30000 drachma."

"Thirty thousand." Percy breathed.

"I know it sounds like a lot, but it is very much needed. Not that we will ever get it. It's a shame too, because we need jobs around here that would uplift our families."

"Hmm." Percy knew what he was talking about.

"Who are you? Why are you asking all these questions?" Tummah ask suspiciously.

"I only mean well." Percy tried to assure him, but knew he would have to leave before they were further questions. "It was good to meet you, Tummah. Thank you." Percy left the wall quickly.

He wandered through the streets of Atlantis with new eyes, looking upon the needy, the poor, the sick. He saw the crumbling houses and makeshift shelters. Percy wanted to help, but he wasn't sure what to do, or how to do it. Eventually, he came to a view of the palace. For the first time he truly accepted that he was a prince now. Percy walked towards the palace with new resolve. He needed some money, but first, he needed to see General Ramirez.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy walked straight to where Poseidon had shown where Mathias' office was. He found Mathias cleaning up for the day. "I need thirty thousand drachmas." Even as Percy said it, it sounded arrogant and greedy.

Mathias looked beyond surprised; he looked horrified. "Thirty thousand drachmas?!"

Percy smiled sheepishly, "Please."

"Of course, your highness." Mathias recovered and stood. Percy could hardly believe that this was going to work. "I just need to get your father's permission for such a large amount." To Percy's horror, he quickly walked over to a door.

"Wait!" Percy exclaimed, but it was too late.

He opened it and walked through it. "Pardon the interuption, your majesty, would it be alright for your son to withdraw thirty thousand drachmas?" Mathias asked in the other room.

"What? Is Percy here?" Poseidon questioned.

Percy knew he had no choice but to face King Poseidon as he followed Matthias into the room. Poseidon stood at the back of the room which had an ornate chair. Queen Amphitrite sat beside him on an equally ornate chair. In front of them knelt both of Percy's guards that he had ditched earlier.

"Hi." Percy gave a small wave. All attention turned to him, and he suddenly felt like he was twelve years old and in trouble.

"Perseus, are you all right?" Amphitrite asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Percy checked himself over to make sure he didn't have any dirt or scrapes that he was unaware of.

"Are you in trouble?" Poseidon asked.

"I don't think so?" Percy felt confused.

"Where have you been? When you didn't show up to our meeting and couldn't be found anywhere, we thought the worst." Amphitrite explained.

"And why exactly do you need thirty thousand drachmas?" Poseidon looked suspicious.

Percy suddenly realized why they were asking all these questions. They thought he was running. "I know this looks bad, but it's not what you think. First off, it's not their fault." Percy pointed towards the guards. "I left without telling them, but I'll try harder. As to where I have been? I went to find out why one of my soldiers keeps on arriving late."

"What does this have to do with thirty thousand drachmas?" Poseidon asked irritably. "Wait. Have you spent what was given you already?"

"I needed information." Percy said defensively. "The drachmas are for the giant hole in the northern wall, where the Amazons can evidently walk through unopposed to steal kids."

"I gave them money to fix that last year." Poseidon argued.

"They never got it." Percy shrugged.

"Kosta and Damien reported that the wall was completed before we left for Othrys." Poseidon mused out loud.

"They lied." Percy stated blatently. "Poseidon, Atlantis is vulnerable, and the citizens suffer the most. The soldier was late because his wife was seriously wounded protecting her kids from the Amazons, and he is the only one who can take care of not only his wife and two kids, but also his mother-in-law. Widows and orphans wander the streets trying to survive since having their loved ones cruelly ripped from them, either by kidnapping or death."

Poseidon sat back heavily. "You're certain?"

"I saw it myself." Percy confirmed.

There was an eerie silence that permeated the room as the gravity of the situation hit.

"Sooo, can I have the money?" Percy tried to ask nonchalant.

Poseidon looked at Percy and a dark look settled over his features. "No."

"But . . . but I just told you that I need it to build the wall."

"Percy, it is more important that you keep your fortune."

"But?!"

"Atlantis is only as strong as it's heir. Your fortune cannot be spent frivolously. We will get the funds from where they originally went: Kosta and Damien. My only worry is who can I find that is trustworthy enough to take their place?"

Everyone was quiet as they thought. But there was only one man that Percy felt had earned such a promotion. "I think I know who. I encountered a man who stands watch at the wall with nothing to defend himself, but a hammer. He is an honest man."

Poseidon studied Percy for a moment before announcing, "Send for him, and send soldiers to the wall as well." Then he said more to himself, "They will see how swift the justice of King Poseidon is."

Percyturned to leave when Amphitrite asked, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Percy stopped and looked around questioningly. Was he supposed to bow or say something before he left? He desperately thought through the two sessions he had with Amphitrite, trying to think of what he missed. Amphitrite rolled her eyes and sighed, "Your guards?"

Percy's eyes landed on the two guards who were looking to Poseidon. "Riiight. Sorry. Let's start over. I'm Percy Jackson." He held out his hand.

They hesitated for a moment before, the short girl stood up and grasped his hand. "I'm Hazel Lavesque."

"Nice to meet you, Hazel." Percy shook her hand.

"Frank Zhang." The tall guy offered his hand.

"Good to meet you." Percy shook his hand. "Now that we are all aquianted, let's get to work. First, the wall."

Percy led the way to the arena, where the soldiers were training. He found General Ramirez supervising soldiers who were working on their formations.

"Come to actually do your duties?" She mocked.

Percy gritted his teeth. "Yes, actually. I need the troops to rotate shifts in guarding the northern wall."

"What?" She questioned him.

"The wall was never fixed. We need to protect the people from attacks from the Amazons."

She was quiet for a moment as if lost in thought before she suddenly snapped, "Right away, your highness."

"You'll find a man by the name of Tommah watching over the wall with a hammer. He is to be invited to the palace, imeadiately."

"It will be done, your highness." She looked at him curiously. "Will the wall be rebuilt?"

"Not much point, if it weren't." Percy said confidently, but exactly how, he wasn't sure. General Ramirez wasted no time in barking out orders, but something else caught his eye. A soldier off to the side of the arena was being tended to by a boy not much older than Percy himself. An idea began to form.

He left General Ramirez to the details of the troops organization to see the boy. The closer he got the more familiar he looked. The boy finished up and the soldier walked away. The boy saw him approaching and immediately bowed.

"Your highness." He said respectfully.

Percy should have been used to people addressing him so, but it still threw him off. "Uh, I feel like we've met before." He racked his brain.

"Yes, your highness. I tended to you in Olympus. Though I am not surprised that you wouldn't remember. You were in shock. You did give me a scare when you disappeared." He smiled.

"Sorry about that." Percy rubbed his neck. "I just needed to get away."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, your highness."

"What's your name?"

"Will, your highness. Will Solace."

"Nice to meet you, Will. Please call me Percy."

"Yes, your highness, er, Percy."

Percy overlooked the slip. "There's something I need your help with, Will. Who is the head physician in the castle?"

Will looked embarrassed as he said, "I am, your, er, Percy."

"You are?" Percy said with surprise.

"I was young when I apprenticed with the previous physician. He died on the trip back from Othrys. He was very old."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Percy looked at the kid with new light.

"I am more than capable of performing my duties." Will said defensively. Percy got the feeling that Will had taken his stare the wrong way.

"I'm sure you are. In fact, I'd like to talk to you about a problem. While everyone was away fighting in Othrys, the Amazons attacked the defensless civilians, and many were badly wounded. I was wondering if it might be possible for you and anyone else available to go through the town and offer your services?"

A smile spread across his face. "It would be an honor." Then he frowned. "I may be a bit short on supplies."

"Get whatever you can. I'll make sure you are reimbursed."

Will smiled again. "Thank you, your highness! I always believed you were the legend. Even before Poseidon claimed you." He gathered his things and ran off.

Will's words were like a punch to the gut. Percy became acutely aware of everyone looking at him as whispers hissed around him.

"Your highness," a voice called from a distance.

"Percy." Frank's voice got his attention.

"Your highness." A young man around his age ran up to him. "The king wishes you to return to the palace immediately." He rushed.

Percy looked at his two guards, then at the kid. "Lead the way."


	6. Chapter 6

Percy was led right into a large hall that looked quite intimidating, where Poseidon and Amphritrite both sat on ornate thrones.

"Percy." Poseidon's deep rumbling voice echoed throughout the hall. He motioned toward a chair on his left. Percy approached the chair a little cautiously. "Sit." Poseidon commanded.

"Maybe I shouldn't just yet, with Triton . . . ."

"Perseus," Amphritrite interrupted with a dangerous note to her tone, "sit." Her tone made it clear that there was to be no arguments, but there was a pain in her eyes that she couldn't quite hide.

Percy relented and sat on the ornate throne. It felt much to big for comfort. Poseidon motioned to the guards at the door, who then opened them. Two men in fine attire walked in. One was rather plump and slightly balding. The other was much younger, tall and lean.

They both approached the thrones, where they sat, and bowed respectfully. "Your majesties." They said in unison.

Percy wasn't sure how to respond, so he watched Poseidon and Amphritrite, who merely sat with a look of complete disgust. There was an awkward silence for a moment that seemed to make the two men in front of him more uncomfortable. Finally, Poseidon broke the silence, "You are both here because you have lied and stolen from me."

The plump one looked offended. "I can assure you, your majesty, I would never.

"But you did!" Poseidon roared making an echo in the hall. "The wall was never fixed, the funds for it are missing, and all evidence points to both of you."

"Sir, I swear, the wall was built. Perhaps the Amazons broke it again while you were gone."

"Why was it not reported, then, Kosta?"

"Since your return and your . . . son's sudden appearance, you have been very difficult to meet with."

"Not that difficult. Do you know what the punishment is for being a traitor?"

"My lord . . ." Kosta started.

Suddenly, the other man threw himself to the ground. "Please, your majesty, I beg for your mercy. I knew what Kosta was doing, but when I threatened to come to you, he threatened me and my family."

"Silence, you fool!" Kosta hissed.

"Enough of your lies, Kosta." Poseidon roared. "Bring me someone who will tell me the truth."

The doors opened again to reveal Thommah. Thommah nervously approached the thrones. He concentrated on Percy as though trying place him. Then a recognition dawned on his face, which immediately turned into worry. He bowed respectfully. "Your majesties, if I have somehow offended you or your son, I beg your forgiveness."

Poseidon looked between Thommah and Percy before letting out a small chuckle. "What is your name?"

"Thommah Sfyri, your Majesty."

"Well, Thommah Sfyri, whatever you think happened with your interaction with my son, has left him with a high approval of you." Thommah raised his eyebrows in surprise. Percy couldn't help but find his confusion humorous. "What is your trade?"

"I am a mason, your majesty."

"So you are the actual builder. My son tells me, you are an honest man. So tell me truthfully, was the wall ever repaired?"

Thommah looked between Poseidon, Percy, Kosta, and Damian and seemed to be putting things together. "No, your majesty."

"Did I not provide you funds for the construction?"

Thommah licked his lips nervously. "You did indeed approve the funds needed, but when it came time to construct the wall, the funds that were delivered, were significantly less."

"How much less?" Poseidon leaned forward.

"We only received a thousand drachmas."

Poseidon sat back in his seat, clearly stunned.

"How dare you lie to his majesty." Kosta began yelling at Thommah. "Your majesty, this peasant clearly stole the funds for himself."

"Clearly," Percy couldn't help but interject, "that's why his clothes are so worn, and he's out guarding the wall by himself with only a hammer to defend himself. Yet, you are looking very well off." Percy's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You know nothing about the pressures of court, bastard." Kosta snapped.

"Silence!" Poseidon stood enraged. Percy felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him.

"Forgive me, you majesty. Please have mercy."

"I can't trust you, Kosta. The very sight of you disgusts me. You are hereby stripped of everything you own, your title and your status."

"You can't do that!" Kosta looked apoplectic.

"And are hereby given to Thommah Sfyri, who will be my advisor in the needs of Atlantis." Both Kosta and Thommah's mouths dropped.

"I have served you for twenty years!"

"Have you or have you only been serving yourself? Get him out of my sight, and strip him of his valuables. They will be given to their true owner, Thommah Sfyri." Poseidon ordered.

"No, wait. my lord, I am innocent. It was all his idea. He's the one that threatened me." Kosta shouted as he was being dragged out of the hall.

"Thommah Sfyri, I am certain that you will better serve the people than your predecessor." Poseidon's voice was firm, but he was slightly smiling.

"I . . . I will do my best, your majesty. Thank you, your majesty." Thommah found his tongue.

"Don't thank me. Truely, we all owe thanks to my son, Prince Perseus."

All eyes turned to Percy, who squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "Just trying to help." Percy squeaked.

Poseidon smiled warmly, "Just like Thommah did what he could to help." He then turned his attention to Thommah. "The fortune you have received, I am sure that the missing funds will be found among it. Prince Perseus has given you a chance at a better life. I trust you will use the funds properly."

"I will, your majesty."

"Now to determine this one's fate." Poseidon gestured toward Damian, who cowered at the mention of him. "What would you propose we do with him?"

Thommah looked at Damian. "Who is he?"

"Answer your superior." Poseidon ordered.

Damian sat up right enough to look at Thommah and said, "My Lord, I am Damian Schediastis. I drew up the plans to build the wall. I was eager to see them completed, but Kosta would not start work. At first he kept mentioning delays. When King Poseidon asked for a report, I intended to be honest, but Kosta threatened my family. I was weak. Please forgive me. I want nothing more than to see my creation built."

Thommah looked at Percy with a slightly questioning look. He seemed to be asking for his advice. However, the fate of the man had been given to Thommah, not Percy. Even if it had, he wasn't sure he knew the answer. He was curious to find out what Thommah would do. Percy nodded encouragingly. "I," Thommah started, "will give him a second chance to build his creation. He will be watched carefully and have another opportunity to prove his loyalty."

"Very wise, and merciful." Poseidon nodded approvingly. He then stood up as though to leave. "I look forward to your report." He then held his arm out to Amphritrite, who stood to take it. "And I hope you find your new home suitable." He said as they left the room, leaving Thommah alone with Percy and Damian.

Percy smiled at him somewhat sheepishly. "I guess I didn't really think that through. Are you mad at me for suggesting you?"

Thommah chuckled, "I'm in shock more than anything else. I thought you an enemy spy, come to look for weaknesses. I never thought that this would be the result of me spouting my mouth off, your highness."

"I would prefer you to not call me that. This is all new to me, so I would prefer it if you would call me Percy."

"This is all new to me, as well." Thommah chuckled.

"Well, hopefully, your family adjusts to their new home better than I have."

"I think you are adjusting incrediblely well. The wall will finally be built, and the people will be protected. Thenk you, Percy."

"Thank _you_ for your service. We are going to need each other here on out. I have a feeling that there are a lot more Kostas in Atlantis.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy noticed a change in the city over the following week. There were more people milling the streets as he made his way to the southern gate for his morning ride. Which he wouldn't have minded, if they wouldn't stare at him and then quickly start whispering once he had passed. The soldiers even took more notice of him and came to attention much quicker. Percy had made a point to visit the north wall whenever he had free time. Thommah had found the funds and began hiring men immediately. It was a big boost for the city's moral. Of course, Percy couldn't quite get out of lessons on how to act like royalty with Amphritrite. The only thing worse than that, was when it was reported one morning that Kosta had hung himself in his prison cell. Poseidon and Amphritrite acted as though it wasn't surprising, but it was highly disturbing to Percy. Especially since it was on the eve of the Senate meeting.

As they stood before the doors where the Senate was already gathering, Amphritrite fussed about his unruly hair, wrinkled robe, and crooked sash. "Have you heard anything back from Athens?" Percy asked Poseidon as he tried to dodge her.

"No." Poseidon said with a slight growl.

Percy's heart sank a little at that announcement. Finally he had had enough of Amphritrite's fussing and grumbled, "I'm fine."

"Leave him be." Poseidon chuckled. "It won't matter how he looks. He already has their attention." Poseidon said as he glowered at the door. He nodded once and the soldiers opened the door.

Poseidon led Amphritrite in with Percy trailing behind. The room instantly went quiet. The Senate stood as they made their way to the head of the room, where three thrones stood. Poseidon sat in the middle with Amphritrite on his right and Percy on his left. Once they had sat down, the Senate sat down. The tension in the room was palpable.

Poseidon seemed to relish in the tension for a moment as he surveyed the room. "We seem to be missing someone."

Everyone looked around uncomfortably. Even Percy wondered what he was doing.

"Ah, that's right. First item of business," Poseidon's strong voice announced, "a replacement for Kosta's seat."

No one moved.

"Everyone, please welcome Thommah Sfyri." The doors opened and Thommah entered wearing fine robes. He was all cleaned up and looked like a nobleman. It was quite different from the last time he entered the palace. Poseidon continued, "Kosta was caught stealing from, not only me, but also from the people of Atlantis, putting all of our lives in jeopardy. Luckily, Prince Perseus was able to not only bring his criminal deeds to light, but also to find a good and honest man to replace him."

Percy could feel the stares on him. He tried to act like it didn't bother him, but he felt like his skin was crawling.

"Thommah, I am eager to hear your report." Poseidon leaned forward in his chair eagerly.

Thommah glanced at Percy before he spoke. "Your majesty, thank you for your generosity. I am grateful for this opportunity to serve my people. At the property, that you so generously gave me, we found a hidden room beneath a cleverly hidden floorboard. The room was filled with treasure beyond my imagination. I believe it to be the stolen funds you referred to. I put it to use in hiring over a thousand men for mining the rock, transporting it, and rebuilding the wall. We have the first layer down. I estimate it will be completed in a couple of months."

"Excellent. Much faster than Kosta's year plan. And how is your ward working?"

"Damian has been very diligent in his duties."

"Good to hear. Thank you, Thommah."

"I have one more item I wish to discuss with your majesty, but it should probably be done in private." Thommah looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Curious. What is this matter concerning?" Poseidon asked.

"It concerns what else was discovered in the hidden room, your majesty."

The room became deathly still.

"Nothing dangerous, I hope." Poseidon probed. He was searching to see if it would hurt the Senate or him.

Thankfully, Thommah caught on. "No, your majesty."

"We will discuss it here, then. Go on." Poseidon leaned back in his chair.

Thommah looked around uncomfortably as he motioned for the guards to open the doors. Three servants came in each carrying arms full of golden glittering objects. "These were also found among the stolen funds. I thought that they might have been stolen as well." The servants placed the items at Poseidon's feet.

Amphritrite gasped. "My belongings! I told you someone was stealing from me." She said as she reached down and pulled out an ornate necklace of pearlswith a shiny shell at the end.

"Thank you for returning these items. My son was wise indeed to choose you. You have already become my most trusted advisor due to your honesty and integrity."

"Thank you." Amphritrite said with tears in her eyes as she held the necklace close to her. "My father gave this to me on the eve of my wedding. It is very special to me."

"You honor me, your majesties." Thommah bowed. Percy noticed that his face was a bit tinged. He liked attention about as much as Percy did.

"Do you have any further business to report?"

"No, your majesty." Thommah bowed again.

"We have much to discuss, and I value your opinion, Thommah. Sit next to my son, Prince Perseus."

Thommah bowed and did as instructed. Percy gave him a smile of approval as he came up and sat down. They now faced the Senate together. Percy could feel the glares sent Thommah's and his way. Poseidon had sent a clear message to the Senate.

The meeting was long but filled with tension. Especially when Thommah, and on occasion Percy, would counter contradict what was being said. More than one senator had to do some backpedaling with nervous glances at Poseidon. Percy noticed that only a handful didn't stumble through their report and we're actually accurate. He made note of that. However, among them was Octavius.

In fact, Octavius had taken to studying Percy. Not one to back down from a fight, Percy stared back. Suddenly, it became a competition to see who would break first and look away. Octavius was forced to break eye contact when it was his turn to report, but he returned to his object of study unperturbed. Percy wondered what he was thinking and where his loyalties lay. He didn't quite trust him, since he was the one that avoided the north part of the city during his initial tour.

Percy was relieved when the meeting was finally over. Especially when Poseidon led Amphritrite and Percy out of view from the stares of the Senate. Percy took a deep breath. "It wasn't that bad." Poseidon chuckled. " I thought it was kind of fun."

"How can you be so comfortable while they're staring at you?" Percy looked at him in awe.

"I guess you just get used to it after a while."

"Your highness," a young soldier ran up and bowed quickly to Percy, " forgive the interuption, but General Ramirez has a situation that you are needed for, at your earliest convenience."

"I'll be right there." Percy moved to follow the soldier.

"I expect you at our lesson afterwards." Amphritrite reminded him. He always hoped that she would forget it.

He followed the soldier to the arena, where instead of finding everyone practicing, everyone was standing in information, staring at a single soldier in the front. General Ramirez stood at the front, patiently waiting. When Percy approached her, she merely nodded at the soldier in front of her. He directed his attention to the soldier and realized he recognized him. It was Maddock.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to come back here until you we're ready to focus."

Maddock did not move from his kneeling position, but Percy noticed him physically shake. "Legend. My liege, I am ready to give you all of my attention."

"Your wife is feeling better already?" Percy said with some surprise.

The soldier looked up at him in surprise. "She is well enough to sit up and tend to some things."

Percy sighed disappointedly. "Have you even fixed your roof?"

"No, my liege." He looked down ashamed. "How did you know?"

"Maddock, when you refused to answer my questions earlier, I was left with my own devices to find outexactlywhy you were always late. Only way I could do that was by following you. Granted, I found out a little bit more than I bargained for."

"You sent the physician to my house."Maddock looked at him intently.

"I asked the physician to tend to all the wounded in Atlantis." Percy clarified.

"You saved her." Maddock said with tears in his eyes.

"No, the physician did. And I don't want to see you back here until your wife is well enough to tend to your children and her mother, and the roof is fixed. Your family comes first. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my liege. Thank you, legend." He stood up straight, saluted Percy sharply, and turned and left.

"Anything else, General Ramirez?" Percy asked.

"No, your highness." She gave him a strange look that Percy couldn't quite make out.

"Pity, Amphritrite's lessons are becoming pure torture. Are you sure there's nothing else?" Percy smirked.

"Sorry, your highness." She cracked a smile.

"Well, I at least tried." Percy smirked. "As you were, General."

"Your highness." General Ramirez said in parting.

The army all saluted as Percy departed, something they had never done before. Even General Ramirez looked surprised and gave him that strange look again.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two weeks since Percy first discovered the hole in the wall. Repairs were progressing quickly. Percy was finding a friend in Thommah, and they often relied on each other when in Senate meetings. In fact, Percy felt like he was finally figuring things out, and Atlantis was beginning to feel like a home. Percy met with Sandra in the evenings. She was a good friend to talk problems out with. She rarely had an answer, but it helped to just have someone to talk to. And he was getting better at navigating the server's hidden corridors.

Tyson was settling in as well. His craftsmanship was beginning to take notice. Especially once Tyson made Percy his new set of armor. Once word got around that the prince's 'brother' made his armor, soldiers began to overlook his one eye and seek out his work.

In the mornings, Percy still raced Blackjack. Frank and Hazel had set up a system, where one would race ahead and another would race behind. That way they could at least attempt to keep an eye on him. Blackjack never ran all the way back to Athens, but the ride would always bring Annabeth to mind. He had sent three letters to Athens. All of them remained unanswered. Percy was beginning to think that he would never see Annabeth again. The thought alone was disheartening. Had she forgotten all about him?

Such thoughts plagued him as he walked Blackjack one morning to the southern gate. He had just walked through the gate when he heard a withered voice call out, "Please, good sir, a drachma for the poor." He looked around to find an old man in rags with silver white hair standing on end, leaning against a long stick holding out a wrinkled hand.

"Of course." Percy said without thinking and began digging in his pockets.

"Your highness, I don't think that's a good idea." Hazel warned.

Percy ignored her. "Um, let's see, I've got some treats I was saving for Blackjack." Percy handed him an apple and some sweets. Blackjack stomped irritably. "Oh, stop it. I'll get you more later."

The old man gave him a surprised look.

"I don't have much on me right now, since I spent most of it on treats for Blackjack, but here are a few drachmas." Percy handed what he had to him. "What are you doing outside the gate? You should come in. I'm sure can find a place for you so you won't have to sleep out in the cold."

"You care an aweful lot about a stranger. I could kill you." The old man eyed him.

"Um, are you?" Percy asked a little worried. He didn't really want to fight an old man.

"No, but I could. So why?" He persisted.

"Never been interrogated by a beggar before. Um, I suppose I wasn't thinking about myself. I just wanted to help." Percy rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"You are the legend." The old man stood up straighter and looked entirely different, stronger. "In repayment for your good deed, I give you this warning. You have angered a great enemy, whose reach is deep into shadows you can not see. A trap is laid for you this very morning for you and your stallion."

"Who are you?" Percy asked him in awe. Hazel positioned herself between Percy and the openness of the road.

"I ally myself with the legend." The old man bowed humbly.

"No seriously, what's your name?" Percy asked.

"I am ashamed of my name, legend. Give me a name I can do good by." The man lowered his head.

Percy looked at him with confusion. "Uh, um, you want me to name you?"

"Please, legend."

"Um, ah,"

Your highness, we should go." Hazel said tensely as she scanned the horizon.

"Why don't you come in with us and . . ."

"No! Legend, I am sorry, but I cannot."

"Percy, now!" Hazel urged.

"Name me now, Legend." The old man urged.

"Um, Bob." Percy blurted.

"Thank you, Legend. I will honor the name you have given me and will serve you to the best of my ability."

"Your highness." Hazel urged.

Percy began leading Blackjack back through the gate. "Wait, what about Frank?" Percy turned around to see a trail of dust headed towards them.

"If it's him, they'll let him in." Hazel kept urging him back in.

Blackjack let out a whinny as the gate closed.

"We need to return to the palace, your highness." Hazel said.

"What about Blackjack's run?" Percy tried to keep Blackjack calm.

"We'll figure it out. Right now, the king needs to know what was said."

Hazel urged them at a trot back to the palace. The moment they arrived, Hazel ran in ahead of Percy. Percy left Blackjack in the courtyard and followed her in. Hazel went straight through the closed door where Poseidon sat on a large ornate chair. A few men he recognized from the Senate were there. Poseidon looked surprised, but not upset by their interuption.

The senators on the other hand, "What is the meaning of this?" A lean man, Percy recognized as Luka snapped at Hazel.

"Watch yourself." Poseidon growled dangerously. Percyfinished walking in. "I thought you were on your morning ride."

"A strange man was waiting at the gate with a warning: a trap was set along the road for Prince Perseus and his stallion." Hazel immediately reported.

Poseidon stood up looking alarmed. "Close the gates, and notify General Ramirez, I want them on full alert."

"Woah, woah, woah. Do we really need to close the gates? The trap was on the road. If anything, you should send out troops to attack." Percy argued.

"And who's going to lead it? You?" Luka scoffed. The other senators laughed.

"Yes." Percy said calmly.

"No." Poseidon said in a firm voice.

"But . . ."

"Your leadership skills are not in question here. But you will not be leaveing the walls of Atlantis again. I will consider your strategy. Tell Amphritrite I'll be missing breakfast." Poseidon left the room.

But Percy wasn't going to give up that easily. He determinedly followed him. "I'm the one they're after. Don't you think I should have a say in how we attack them."

Poseidon stopped walking and turned around to face him. At first he looked furious with his face all red, but then he took a deep breath. "Percy, you are the heir of Atlantis. You are more valuable alive. You have an army that is willing to put their lives on the line for you."

"I don't want anyone putting their lives on the line for me." Percy argued. "I can fight my own battles."

"You need to come to grips with this Percy. You cannot afford to throw your life into reckless abandonment. Your heart is in the right place, but you have to learn how to lead from the back."

Percy took a deep breath. He felt like the walls were closing in on him.

"Your highness!" A desperate voice called out. "Your majesty." The messenger bowed to Poseidon. "Your highness, you must come quick. The stallion is destroying everything!"

"Blackjack." Percy ran back the way he came. He ran out into the courtyard to find Blackjack snapping at anyone who came to close while he ran around the courtyard and every once in a while he would kick with his hind legs. "Uh," Percy looked desperately around when he saw some daisies nearby. He ripped them out of the ground and made his way to Blackjack. "Hey, buddy. Sorry I left you. Not the best start to our day. I know I promised you a treat, and I'll get it for you, but for right now, how about some daisies?"

Percy held out the daisies with one hand and held out his other hand to the stallion. Blackjack neighed and stomped his hooves on the cobblestone.

"I know, I know. You didn't get your morning run. We'll figure something out, but you can't bite people."

Blackjack shook his head while blowing through his lips, making a raspberry sound.

"Percy!" Poseidon called out. Percy turned his head to look at him. "The armies aren't going to need the arena this morning. Take him there."

Percy nodded his head once and then turned his attention back to Blackjack. "Come on, buddy. Let's get you that run."

"Come find me when you're done." Poseidon said before he disappeared back into the palace.

Blackjack followed Percy willingly to the arena. Once there, he found it empty. He climbed on, and Blackjack didn't even give him a chance to get settled in the saddle before he was off. Blackjack ran along the edge of the arena in a giant circle. The ride gave Percy time to think about what Poseidon had said. It was hard for Percy to think of himself as special or privileged enough where others must give their life for him. He hated that thought. It made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it. Blackjack started slowing down and Percy just noticed that an audience was gathering. Several soldiers were hanging around the benches and watching. Percy was really beginning to hate all the attention he was getting. Blackjack either didn't mind or was oblivious to it. Blackjack trotted over to one of the larger entrances, where Percy saw Derek waiting with a ripe apple in his hand.

"I heard you were here, so I thought I'd bring him a treat." He held out an apple that Blackjack happily ate. "He sure runs fast." Derek pet Blackjack's nose.

"You think you can lead him back to the stables?"

"Yeah." Derek said eagerly.

"Be good." Percy reprimanded Blackjack. "I promised him a treat, do you think you could get him some." He called to Derek.

"Sure thing." The boy smiled as he reached into his pocket.

Blackjack snorted in reply as he continued munching on his apple while following Derek.

"Good to see he still got his run." Percy turned to see Frank walking toward him. "I heard he caused quite the ruckus in the main courtyard."

"Glad to see you made it back safely." Percy countered.

"Had some trouble at the gate, but after that, it was fine."

"Well now that you're done with Blackjack, your father is waiting for you." Hazel interrupted.

"Let's go." Percy headed back to the palace. Percy found Poseidon in the war room with General Ramirez, and a few lieutenants.

". . . Consider doubling the guard." General Ramirez finished a sentence.

She looked like she wanted to say more, but Poseidon interrupted. "Percy! Welcome to the war room. Ramirez was just talking about doubling the guard at the gates."

"If you close the gates, doesn't that effect the trade within the city?" Percy pointed out.

Poseidon and Ramirez exchanged a look. "It's necessary in war." Poseidon countered.

"War? It was a trap on the road." Percy looked at Poseidon and Ramirez. "Don't you think you're over reacting just a little bit?"

"Absolutely not." Poseidon said firmly.

"I can defend myself." Percy pointed out.

"The gates will remain closed and those entering and leaving the city will be searched thoroughly. Your visits to the northern wall are at an end. You will stay inside the palace walls. You've made enemies, and it is our job to keep you alive. Our best chance of that is defending you here."

"So I'm your prisoner." Percy spat back.

Poseidon tensed. "You have your orders." He got up. "Don't make me double your guard." With that, he left the room.

"With all due respect, your highness, he's only trying to keep you safe." Ramirez addressed him. "He's already lost a son. Loosing the Legend is not acceptable, to any of us." She said as she left.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy stood at the window of one of the more higher rooms, looking out over Atlantis. He had found it when he decided to explore the palace, since he was stuck here. He almost felt like a prisoner.

He could see the progress on the northern wall in the distance. He hoped no one was plotting against Thommah. He wondered about Maddock, and how his family was. Maddock had done as Per y asked and had since been filed back into the ranks. He thought about the widows and orphans, and soon he began worrying about every person inside the walls of Atlantis.

Then he looked further out to sea. His thoughts drifted to Calypso, a young maid trapped on an island because she was too afraid to leave. Percy had hoped to mention her predicament to Zeus at the ceremony, but things went sideways the moment Gabe showed up. Maybe he could sail out to get her since he wasn't allowed outside the castle walls.

Yeah right. The way Poseidon was acting, Percy could drop dead at any moment.

"Quite the view, isn't it?" Poseidon's voice startled Percy.

"How'd you find me?"

"It wasn't easy." They stared out over Atlantis side by side quietly. "What are you thinking about?" Poseidon asked with a note of worry in his voice.

Percy hesitated, then confessed, "When I was attacked in the labyrinth in Athens, I fell into a water duct that took me out to the middle of the ocean. I floated for days before I washed up on an island. On this island there was a daughter of Atlas. She had been there since infancy, being looked after by her nursemaid. She could leave the island anytime she wanted, but she was too afraid of what would happen if she did, since her father was an enemy of Olympus. I told her I would find a way to talk to the kings and queens of Olympus and ensure her safety in returning. But I sort of blew that when I had my chance. I was thinking since I'm not doing much around here, I could just sail out and get her."

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. "Not exactly the response I was thinking of. I know you're used to going off on your own, but you can't leave the people here without an heir."

"I thought would be your response." Percy admitted.

"I promise, when your life is no longer in danger and the city is not vulnerable, I will send men to go out and find her and bring her to Olympus. I will personally vouch for her."

Percy wasn't surprised by Poseidon's response. If anything had expected it. He sighed in acceptance, "What happened to Triton?"

Poseidon sighed heavily. "Triton's much like you. He's a fighter, a warrior. He couldn't back down from a fight either. He had a growing concern about the Amazons gaining strength. He believed that they were getting weapons and armor from an outside source. We think it was Kronos using the Amazons to weaken and distract us from the real battle. Anyway, he convinced me to let him take an army north to face them. I gave him my own trident in hopes it would protect him. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Soon we lost all hope of ever seeing him again. Traveling north just became too dangerous. With Triton gone, I began to loose interest in my ruling. I didn't double-check the wall. Atlantis is in the current state it is in, because I could not deal with the loss of Triton."

"You hope he's still alive, don't you?" Percy guessed.

"Sometimes. Other times, I scold myself for ever wanting to believe. I've been doing better since you've arrived, but Amphritrite is hit hardest. You're also different from him. He never would have thought to send the palace's own physicians out to tend to the wounded Atlantians and have me pay for it."

"You? I told him I would take care of any needed funds."

"And I have told you, you're funds are needed for your future. You can use your fortune for personal items, not Atlantis items."

Percy thought about this. "Normally, I would use it to buy food, but here . . ."

"You do seem to like the food here." Poseidon agreed.

"Yeah. I found out that a friend of my mom was cooking." Percy admitted. "We've become friends since."

"Ahh, I see. Sally was an excellent cook." Poseidon looked reminiscent. "Well, I am glad you found a friend." Poseidon then chuckled to himself, "Especially since you are only going to be getting more famous. Will could speak nothing but praise for the Legend, Prince Perseus. No doubt every person he has helped heal now knows about you."

Percy looked away embarrassed. "I didn't do anything."

Poseidon chuckled, "Not according to the people."

Percy scoffed, "It seems it wasn't that long ago, I was just a nobody, trying to survive. When I first signed up with Athens' army, I was so eager to become a great fighter, I would sneak out to the arena at night to get some extra practice. So much has changed in such a few short years." Percy sighed as he looked over toward the arena.

"Things have changed for you, but I would like to think they changed for the better, for everyone. And I think we can keep some things the same." Poseidon smirked mischeviously. "I don't see any harm in a nightly visit to the arena." Percysmiled back.

He found the arena empty and felt a comfort in the soloce. He drew his sword and faced off with a practice dummy. He swung his sword expertly through the air and with each attack on the dummy, felt all the frustration and stress fall away. He became so focused on his object he almost missed the sword swinging toward him. He managed to block it last minute. For a moment, he thought it was Annabeth, sneaking up behind him. When he turned to face his opponent, he couldn't help the disappointed at seeing General Ramirez.

"You've got good reflexes." She said analytically.

"Poseidon said I could spare here at night." Percy blurted out as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

"I know. He told me." She replied coolly. Percy eyed her questioningly. "I thought you'd like to spar with someone who can fight back. Especially since he looks like he surrendered a while back." She nodded at the beat up dummy.

"Okay." Percy said with a little unsureity in his voice.

Reyna wasted no time in attacking. Each swing trying to find a week spot. Percy was immediately put on the defence. It took him a little bit of time to adjust to her style of fighting. Annabeth deflected his blows and would often use his own strength against him. Reyna had no problem fighting off his blows. They fought for some time until they both admitted a draw.

"So the legend lives up to his reputation."

Reyna smirked.

Percy felt instantly ruffled. He turned away in embarrassment. "I'm just a soldier."

"Yes, you are. You were beaten before. That's why you stopped the lashings."

"Does this have a point?" Percy turned to her angrily.

"It is how you are able to connect to the soldiers." Reyna hesitated. "I have a confession to make."

Percy looked at her curiously.

"My sister is an Amazon."

Percy's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"She was taken when we were young. We faced off last year during an attack but neither one of us could raise our swords against the other. I would understand if you wished to remove me from my position." She held out her sword for him to take.

Percy stared at it for a moment. "Why?" He questioned.

"Because I could be a liability to you, to Atlantis." She said frustratedly.

"She's your blood. Your family. I wouldn't expect you to fight her, just defend the people. Keep your sword. You're going to need it. It can't be easy for the Amazons to fight against their own families, either." Percy said the last part more to himself. "Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you, your highness." She said with some confusion.

"Get some rest. I need you alert at the wall."

"Yes, your highness." Reyna said softly and gave him a look that made him feel uncomfortable.

Percy turned and left abruptly. Reyna had given him a lot to think about.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth stared down the table at her mother from her place at the dinning table. Athena, on the other hand, was pointedly ignoring her.

"Have you heard from Atlantis?" Annabeth innocently asked as she did every morning.

"No." Athena replied coolly.

"Odd, since Percy promised to write."

"I doubt he even knows how." Athena scoffed.

"Of course he does. You should know since you read his reports." Annabeth snarked before she took a drink.

Athena looked flustered for just a moment. "The answer remains the same." She replied.

"Very well." Annabeth conceded. She knew something wasn't right. Percy had never let her down before. The first few weeks home were trying, to say the least. Her wounded arm took more out of her than she liked to admit. But after a month of healing, it now gave her very little pain, and she had been doing exercises to regain her her strength. She didn't feel the need to rest during the middle of the day anymore, even though Athena still insisted on it. So now that she was well enough, she was going to do some real investigation. "I'm feeling tired. May I be excused."

Athena's eyes softened for just a moment. "Of course."

Annabeth wasted no time leaving the table. Of course, she was not tired, instead she thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to search Athena's office. The mail usually came in the late afternoon or even evening. Atlantis was at least a day's ride to the north, so she was counting on getting to last night's mail before Athena did. Athena's office was empty, only few lit candles for extra light. She crossed the floor to see several letters spread across the desk. She tossed the letters from Olympus aside, along with the letters from Thebes. It wasn't until towards the bottom of the pile she found several letters from Atlantis. She smiled as she looked through them. It seemed that most of them were from Poseidon seeking for courtship, on behalf of his son, Percy, with Annabeth. But one letter was specifically addressed to her. Her heart fluttered with excitement as she rushed to open it when Athena suddenly walked in the room. Annabeth quickly hid the letter behind her back.

"I thought you were going to bed." Athena eyed her curiously.

Annabeth tried to think. "I wanted to talk to you privetly."

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't want anyone else to know." Annabeth shuffled away from the desk.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Athena walked around her desk.

"Why do you hate Poseidon?"

"I told you. He's a thief."

"What did he steal?"

Athena open her mouth to speak, but then suddenly looked at Annabeth suspiciously, "Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to know why you're so against him. What did he steal?"

"It doesn't matter what he stole. It's the principal of the matter."

"If he returned it would you forgive him?"

Athena looked down at the desk thoughtfully. "It doesn't change the fact that he stole from me, making a mockery of me. Is that why you're so interested in the mail?" Her eyes snapped up to hold Annabeth's gaze.

Annabeth froze.

"You think you can convince me to let you court that bastard, if Poseidon returned what he stole? Impossible."

"Why is it so impossible?"

"Because he'll never do it."

"But if he did?"

Athena narrowed her eyes. "Annabeth, you need to forget about him. Zeus has a son that is heir to all of Olympus. That is where your focus should be."

"Atlantis is just as powerful as Olympus." Annabeth began backing up. "And it would end the rivalry between our two cities."

"But he will never be high king. If you join with Jason, you will be high queen over all Olympus." Athena moved toward Annabeth.

"I don't care about being high queen. That's your dream. When I first started courting, you said I could choose who I wanted, but that was a lie. You never intended to let me choose."

"That was before Zeus had a son. I have to admit, it was very clever of him to hide him in Atlantis as a common soldier. But now that Zeus has brought him out of hiding and claimed him, he is the most sought after Prince in Olympus. Aphrodite, no doubt, is throwing her daughters at him as we speak. While they are beautiful, you are beautiful and intelligent. If anyone can get him, it's you. So I suggest you give me that letter and forget all about him." She held out her hand expectantly.

Annabeth knew she couldn't distract her any longer, she did the only thing she could think of. She turned to run, but Athena was quicker. She grabbed Annabeth by her arm and ripped Percy's letter out of her hand.

"It's addressed to me!" Annabeth protested.

"I am your mother, and I know what is best for you. This is for your own good." With that she lit the letter on fire from one of the candles.

"No!" Annabeth screamed as she rushed to grab the letter. Athena gripped her arm harder and pain shot through her. Annabeth realized that Athena was gripping the arm that had been sliced.

"Forget about him. He is no good for you."

"You're hurting me!" Tears streamed down her face as she watched Percy's letter turn into ash.

Athena only let go once she was satisfied that his letter had been completely burnt. Annabeth fell to the ground, her arm throbbing, her stomach nauseous, and her heart broken.

Athena straightened her dress. "You'll thank me. I only have your interests in mind."

Anger filled Annabeth. "That's not true. Percy always had my best interests at heart. He is the only person who I can be my true self around. I'm not going back to doing what everyone else thinks is right for me." She forced herself up despite the growing nausea. "I'm going to find out what was stolen from you, and I'm going to get it back." Annabeth said with as much confidence as she could muster. "And when I do, you are going to let me court Percy."

"You think I haven't searched everywhere for what I lost? Do you think I don't have spy's looking for it right now? You won't find anything."

"Then you will have no problem agreeing to my terms." Annabeth leveled her gaze.

Athena hesitated, before straightening and returning Annabeth's gaze. "Fine. But that doesn't mean that you can't build relationships while you are on your way to failing miserably. We'll be going to Olympus as soon as I feel you and the city are sufficiently recovered. And I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Fine." Annabeth agreed with a bitter taste in her mouth. She left the room with one last look at the pile of ashes that had once held Percy's words. Trying to steal mail from Athena had turned out more disastrous than she expected. The pang in her heart returned as she kept thinking about being so close to reading Percy's letter and having it cruelly ripped from her. There had to be some way to get letters to and from him without Athena intercepting them.

Once she was in her room, she let all the emotions she had kept bottled up in front of Athena out. Tears fell down her cheeks as she lay on her bed. Her arm throbbed painfully along with her heart. How she longed to be by his side again, to see his that annoying smirk on his lips. With that thought sleep overcame her.

She woke up to the sun shinning in her eyes. A shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Juniper standing over her."You're awake. You had me worried."

"What time is it?" Annabeth looked at the setting sun.

"Dinner approaches."

"I slept the entire day?" Annabeth sat up. Her arm protested against the movement and she hissed in pain at the motion.

"You're arm!" Juniper exclaimed.

Annabeth looked down to see a good size bruise developing where her mother gripped her arm.

"I'll send for the physician."

"No." Annabeth stopped her.

"But. . ."

"No." She said more softly. "No good will come from it. Fetch me a bandage. We'll hide it."

Juniper did as instructed. Annabeth stared out at the pinks and oranges streaking across the sunset sky feeling somewhat numb. "What happened." Juniper asked with concern in her eyes.

The morning events flashed through her mind like a searing knife. Doubt flooded her as she looked at Juniper. Did she report to her mother? Was she a spy? If so, she could have easily reported her to her mother when she went down into the labyrinth with Percy, or all those times she snuck out to the arena. "Are you loyal to me or my mother?" She asked coolly.

Juniper looked concerned. "What do you mean?"

"My mother has forbidden me to have anything to do with Percy Jackson."

Juniper stepped back in surprise.

"She even burned his letter in front of me." Annabeth said bitterly fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "So whatever I do now, needs to be hidden from my mother's sight. I need you, Juniper. Now, more than ever. Do I have your loyalty?"

Juniper bit her lip in thought. "I would have to lie to the Queen." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, you would."

Juniper then looked at Annabeth and sincerely asked, "Do you think Percy Jackson is the Legend?"

Annabeth steadied her gaze and replied equally sincerely, "I know he is."

Juniper smiled then looked at Annabeth seriously, "I pledge my loyalty to you, Princess Annabeth."

"Thank you. I need to find a way to get a letter to Percy, one that doesn't go through Athena."

Juniper's face scrunched up in concentration. "She doesn't check the townspeople's mail."

"But how could we sneak it out, and where would Percy send his return mail?"

Juniper thought again, when her eyes lit up. "Lydia keeps everyone up-to-date on the latest gossip in Atlantis. She must get her information from somewhere."

"That's a possibility. Can we count on her to keep it quiet?"

"Oh, she's a big fan of the Legend." Juniper assured.

"Look into it, then. Now for the bigger problem. Do you know anything about what Poseidon stole from Athena?"

Juniper shook her head sadly. "No one knows much about what started the rivalry between Atlantis and Athens."

Annabeth sighed in defeat.

"But if anyone would know what happened, it would be Chiron."

"Chiron?"

"He was here when Athena and your father, King Frederick, first ruled, before you were even born."

"You're right. I need to talk to Chiron." Annabeth said excitedly.

"But not until after dinner." Juniper insisted.

"Dinner? With mother?" The thought of seeing Athena again so soon after what happened and act as though nothing had happened brought on another wave of nausea along with a bitter taste in her mouth. "I can't. I can't see her, not yet. Tell her I don't feel well, and I'm eating in my room, please."

"I'll tell her." Juniper said sympathetically.

"Thank you." Annabeth sighed in relief.

"I'll be back with your food."

Annabeth grabbed Juniper's hands stopping her progress. "Juniper, thank you for being on my side. It's good to know that I'm not alone."

"The honor is mine." Juniper smiled warmly. Annabeth smiled back and they hugged each other as true friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth slipped out once she was certain she wouldn't have anymore visitors. Malcolm had come to check on her and insisted on eating with her. He had become rather protective of her since she returned home wounded. But not in an over stifling way. He tried to make her laugh instead of fussing about her.

"Sooo what happened?" He asked as soon as he settled down with his meal.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked innocently.

"I mean, I haven't ever seen mom look so angry or guilty before."

Annabeth squirmed a little. "I don't know what you mean."

"Did you find any letters?" He asked right before taking a bite of his food.

Annabeth sputtered into her glass.

"Come on Annabeth, it's me. When have you not confided in me?" Malcolm pleaded.

Annabeth recovered herself and looked at Malcolm sadly. "Yes, it is you. And because of that, I can't put you in the middle of this."

"That bad, huh?"

"I don't know what will happen, but what I do know, is that I'm not backing down and neither is mother. It's bound to get worse than better."

Malcolm leaned back in his chair. "For the record, I'm rooting for you two."

Annabeth blushed, despite her efforts. "What do you mean?"

"Come on. You didn't think that I wouldn't figure it out. I'm a son of Athena. You snuck out of a perfectly safe city to go fight by his side in Olympus. I had always suspected that there was something between you two. But I have to admit, the whole Prince of Atlantis thing, I did not see that coming."

Annabeth snorted in agreement. "Who did?"

"But if you can find love, maybe there's hope for the rest of us."

It was a lot to live up to, but like she said, she wasn't backing down. Malcolm left her after he had finished his meal, and Annabeth was able to slip out. Luckily, Chiron was still awake. She could see the candlelight slipping through the cracks around his door. She lightly knocked.

She heard some movement inside and the door opened, revealing Chiron. "Princess Annabeth! What a surprise. How can I serve you?"

"I apologise for the late hour, but I need to ask you some questions."

"Of course, your highness." Chiron stepped to the side to let her in. It was a small room with a neatly made bed on one side and a couple of chairs next to a table on the other side. He offered her a chair and sat down on the other one. "What is it you want to ask?"

Annabeth swallowed nervously. "The rivalry between my mother and Poseidon, how did it start?"

Chiron's eyes widened and he leaned back and stroked his beard. "Well now, they have always been at odds with each other. Poseidon initially wanted Athens for himself, you see, but Athena won it instead. Athena has worried that he's still after it, ever since."

"Mother said that Poseidon stole something from her. Do you know what it was?"

"Ah, I remember that day we'll. You were just a newborn. Your father had died a few months earlier. Athena was definitely going through some things." Chiron's eyes narrowed and had a dark look for a moment. "She was trying to establish herself as a ruler over Athens without a king. I suppose she didn't want people to think she was weak.She had a statue of herself made and placed in the middle of the town, a reminder to everyone that she was Queen. It didn't set well with a lot of the people, and some spoke their minds." Chiron shook his head sadly.

"Malcolm was being named heir of Athens and all the royalty of Olympus had come for the occasion. Athens was full to bursting. Of course, you couldn't get to the palace without going by the statue of Athena. It was a main topic of discussion that night. Poseidon especially mocked it. Sometime during the celebration, Athena and Poseidon got into a heated argument, before all of Olympus, no less. The argument ended with her demanding that he leave immediately, to which he gladly did. The next morning, it was gone."

"A statue of Athena?!" Annabeth said disbelievingly. "That's what she is throwing a fit over?"

"It's less about the statue and more about her pride."

"A statue." Annabeth contemplated. "That shouldn't be too hard to find. It's got to be at least life size."

"Slightly taller than me, if memory serves correctly. But Athena sent soldiers to look everywhere for it."

"Everywhere or just in Atlantis?" Annabeth challenged.

"Actually, I'm not sure." Chiron admitted.

"Well, if I can find out where she did look, that's less places for me to look." Although, Annabeth didn't look forward to questioning Athena about where she might have looked for her likeness.

"I know some of the soldiers that she sent. Most are retired now. I suppose I could ask them." Chiron looked at her strangely.

"Really? That would be huge. Thanks." Annabeth said with some relief at not having to question her mother.

"Of course, your highness."

"Oh, and I would appreciate it if this conversation wasn't mentioned to Athena." Annabeth looked at Chiron worriedly.

"Of course, your highness. Most late night visits are not meant to be found out." Chiron smiled knowingly.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. Did he know about her and Percy's late night spars? "No, they are not." Annabeth said curtly.

"I will keep your secret, your highness. I swear it." Chiron bowed loyally, but Annabeth couldn't shake the feeling that he was talking about more than her conversation with Chiron.

"Thank you." Annabeth left Chiron's small abode with more questions than answers.

The rest of the night was restless as she kept thinking about statues, Percy's burnt letter, and her mother, imposing her will over her. Annabeth had never so blatantly defied her mother before. Sure, they had been at odds, but they had always been able to work it out. Now, it almost felt like she was going to war against her. The next morning, she knew she couldn't avoid her mother anymore. Juniper did up her hair and wrapped up her arm as inconspicuous as she could. When she arrived for breakfast, her mother barely acknowledged her, which Annabeth was fine with since she didn't acknowledge Athena either.

It was a quiet breakfast with little discussion. And as soon as Annabeth had eaten what she could stomach, she quickly excused herself. That wasn't to say that Athena was going to let her go that easily. As soon as she had reached her room, she was notified of the several activities she was to do that day. She was to study strategy with General Bracca, history, writing, mathematics, and etiquette. All to, no doubt, occupy her mind from thoughts of Percy Jackson.

By the time late afternoon arrived, Annabeth was exhausted. She was just laying down before dinner when Juniper came in. "Forgive me, your Highness. I know you wished to rest before dinner, but you have been so busy, this is the first I have been able to reach you. I have news."

"Please tell me you found a way." Annabeth felt much more energized.

"Lydia tells me. . . ."

"Stop." Annabeth held up a hand. Perhaps from here on out you should avoid telling me any names, just in case."

"Yes, your highness." Juniper agreed. "I have found a way." Juniper said carefully. "Give it to me and I will take it out."

"You are a silver lining." Annabeth hugged her.

"I have news about Atlantis." Juniper continued in a whisper. "They are discouraging travel there. Apparently, there was an attempt on Prince Perseus' life. He and his stallion are forbidden to leave the palace, not even to go running in the mornings."

"Any idea who?"

"They believe the Amazons are angry with him for rebuilding the northern wall. He even had senator arrested."

"Really? Sounds like he's been busy." Annabeth was proud of Percy, but she also felt a little bit concerned. It sounded as though it didn't take him long to acclimate to being a prince. What if palace life diverted his attention away enough to forget about her.

"I brought you some parchment, ink, and a quill." Juniper place the items on the desk.

Annabeth went over to them eagerly. She dipped the quill in the ink and hoovered over the parchment. What if Juniper had been tricked? What if someone read her letter other than Percy? She placed the quill back in the bottle of ink, and sat back to think.

"Your highness?" Juniper questioned.

"I need to be smart about this. Athena isn't stupid. She has to know that I will try to find a different way to contact Percy. She'll be watching me, which means she'll be watching you. I need to think this through." Annabeth got up and began pacing the room. She had never maintained letter contact with very many others within the kingdom. She always relied on Athena for that. The only real letter she had ever personally received was from Athena. There was even that one time that Athena had sent a message to her and Malcolm without Tantalus knowing.

Annabeth stopped in her tracks. The thought hit her like a bludgeoned over the head. She scanned the room until she found the bowl of fruit that was always nearby. She rushed over to the bowl and searched its contents until she found what she was looking for. "Aha." She exclaimed in triumph.

"Your highness?" Juniper asked worriedly.

Annabeth carried a lemon back over to the writing table. She cleaned off the ink from the quill and stabbed it viciously into the lemon.

"What are you doing?" Juniper cried in alarm.

Annabeth began writing with the juices of the lemon on the quill. "You'll have to have your carrier get a message to Percy that it needs heat."

"I don't understand?" Juniper looked on confused.

"You don't need to. Just do as I have instructed." Annabeth said as she continue to write.

"Yes, your highness."

Annabeth focused on her writing. It was already coming hard to see what she had written, but she continued at it. She had so much to say, so much to find out. "Make sure they keep it a secret. Athena has spies in Atlantis." She said as wrote everything she could think of on that one sheet of parchment. When she was done, she handed it carefully to Juniper. "You're certain that they are trustworthy?"

"On my life." Juniper swore.

"Then good luck. I hope you don't get caught. My life depends on this." Annabeth said as she watched Juniper slip out other room with the parchment hidden carefully inside her clothing.

Annabeth lay down again, but she was too nervous, excited, and a plethora of other emotions to get any proper rest. She steadied her breathing and tried to focus on getting her emotions under control. Athena could suspect nothing. One smirk or nervous twitter, and Athena would be on to her. Annabeth forced the mask to slide over her face, like she had done a million times.


	12. Chapter 12

The more time Percy spent in Atlantis, the more it was becoming his home. He enjoyed his evening spars with General Ramirez. She was a strong fighter and they were learning to respect each other's different styles. He had gotten to know his lieutenants and how they led.

On the way back from the arena, he would stop by Tyson's bunk. He had become more and more busy, but he was always excited to see Percy, and Percy was always happy to see a familiar face. But, unfortunately, because of the late hour, his visits were always short. Percy would usually just tuck him into bed. Tyson didn't seem to mind the short visit, but Percy always felt guilty for not spending more time with him.

After seeing Tyson, Percy always found Sandra waiting for him with a plate of cookies and a warm smile. Sandra quickly became the one person Percy could confide in. Poseidon often tried to be there for Percy, but it felt forced. Like he was trying too hard to be a father to Percy. But Sandra was relaxed and warm and had more of a pulse on the people of Atlantis that anyone else he knew. They would often talk late into the night about the progress on the wall, any problems the people were having, and most of all, reminisce about his mother. His favorite was when Sandra would tell him stories about his mother when she was young. Itbecame the one thing that Percy looked forward to the most.

He had just bit into a cookie when someone cleared their throat behind him. Percy turned to see an older woman looking quite nervous.

"I told you to leave over an hour ago." Sandra scolded the woman. "You need to leave." Sandra glanced at Percy nervously.

"Please forgive me." The woman pleaded. "I was given instructions to hand this to the prince personally." The woman pulled out a rolled up partchment and held it out to Percy.

"Who is it from?" He eyed the partchment warily.

"I do not know. My cousin in Athens sent it to me with strict instructions."

"What instructions?" Sandra asked with a coolness in her voice.

"That I was to hand this partchment to Prince Perseus, himself. I was warned that there were Athenian spies, and to be careful who to trust."

"Athens?" Percy's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the city. He took the partchment and quickly unrolled it. But all anticipation he had, quickly dissipated when he unrolled a blank partchment. "What?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Sandra glared at the woman.

"I swear everything I said was true." The woman fretted, then she suddenly shouted, "Heat!"

"Heat?" Percy questioned.

"Another piece of instruction, you need to use heat."

"That doesn't explain anything." Sandra complained.

Percy stared at the parchment and tried to rack his brain to what using heat could possibly mean. He took a deep breath, and dared to believe that this letter was from Annabeth. Annabeth had told him to use heat, what did she mean? Nothing came to him. He tried to think. He and Annabeth had never exchanged letters much before. Whenever they wanted to talk, they met at the arena.

"Maybe we need to light it on fire?" Sandra asked. she took the parchment and held it close to the flame of the dying fire in the oven.

Percy watched as the parchment slightly changed as it drew closer to the fire. Something about it triggered a distant memory in Percy. "Stop! Wait. Of course, it needs to be near heat. The oven. Put it in the oven."

Sandra pulled out the oven board and Percy placed the flattened out partchment on the board. She put it carefully into the cooling oven. All three watched as intricate lines grew across the page.

"Oh my." The woman said in awe.

"How is that possible?" Sandra breathed.

"Clever, Wise Girl." Percy smiled fondly.

Percy's heart raced as Sandra pulled out the partchment and layed it on the table. Percy leaned over the warm paper and read,

"Dear Percy,

"I hope this letter finds you well. Actually, at this point, I hope it just finds you. Athena has been burning your letters to me and, I'm pretty sure, any that I have sent. I have discovered that Athena hates Poseidon because she believes he stole a statue of her likeness. According to Chiron, her and Poseidon got into a heated argument resulting in her demanding he leave Athens. He left, and the next morning the statue was gone. She said she has searched the city of Atlantis several times, but never found it. Have you found out anything on your end? Maybe you could look around. Any information would be helpful. Chiron is looking into it for me as well. I miss you so much already. I'm not giving up. I hope you haven't given up either. I have found a civilian to send and receive the mail for me. I strongly urge you to use the same. Athena is watching me closely. I have to be careful. Please be careful, too. Athena is watching you as well. My thoughts never stray far from you. I hope you believe in me as much as I believe in you.

"Your's Always,

"Annabeth"

Percy felt several emotions run through him throughout the letter: Exhilaration, concern, disappointment, paranoia, and a rush of love and admiration. He tried to collect his thoughts. Athena was watching him. She was burning his letters. Annabeth was sneaking her letters out of the palace, avoiding Athena altogether. If he wanted to get a letter to Annabeth, it would have to be snuck in as well.

He looked at the woman, who had been watching him with great interest. "What does it say?" She whispered.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Madelea, your highness." She bowed suddenly.

"Madelea, it says your cousin helped sneak a letter out of the palace. Do you think your cousin can sneak a letter into the palace?" Percy asked with bated breath.

"From what I gathered from his letter, I . . . I believe so."

"Madelea, I can't ask you to do this, knowing it might be dangerous, but . . ."

"I volunteer!" Madelea said a little too excitedly.

"Was it from Princess Annabeth?" Sandra asked excitedly.

"Princess Annabeth of Athens?" Madelea asked wide-eyed.

"You're certain you want to do this?" Percy looked at Madelea doubtfully.

"Your highness, my husband is a simple fisherman. He was gravely injured defending us when the Amazons attacked. I did everything I could for him, but there was little change. When your physician came and said that you had sent him to heal my husband, I swore that if I ever had the chance to repay you that I would."

Percy felt that uncomfortable feeling he got whenever someone was more than willing to put their life on the line for him. "I'll . . . I mean , um, I won't be able to get a letter to you until tomorrow evening."

"I just started working evenings, cleaning up the kitchen. Take all the time you need."

Percy realize that her family must have been suffering since their breadwinner was ill. "Here." He began fumbling with the pouch attached to his belt. He pulled out a fistful of coins and handed them to Madelea. "You've earned this for this evening."

"Thank you, your highness." She stared at the coins in awe as she curtsied.

"Be careful, and take care of your family." Percy grabbed the parchment and headed up to his room. She could hear Madelea ask Sandra, "Am I delivering love letters between Prince Perseus and Princess Annabeth?"

"I've never seen him smile like that before." Sandra's voice commented.

He didn't hear the rest of the conversation, and truthfully, he didn't want to. He read Annabeth's letter several more times. She sounded sad. Had her arm healed? Athena wouldn't hurt her, would she? He discarded the thought. So, Athena had a statue of her likeness stolen. Of all the many questions he had had since becoming a prince and wished he could seek her council, he knew that she was depending on him to find out as much as he could about the statue.

Percy meant to speak to Poseidon first thing, but he didn't get his chance until after breakfast. He caught him just before he went into a meeting.

"Poseidon, can I speak with you . . . in private." Percy asked nervously.

Poseidon gave him a questioning look, but said nothing as he led Percy to his private office. "What can I help you with?" He said pleasently.

"Are you aware that Athena thinks you stole her statue?" Percy tried to ask tactfully.

Poseidon gave him a surprised look. "I'm aware." He replied tersely.

"I have to ask . . ."

"No, I did not steal it." Poseidon interrupted him a little irate. "I may disagree with Athena on a number of items, but I don't need to stoop to theft to insult Athena."

"What did you two argue about?" Percy asked.

Poseidon gave him another surprised look. "I am curious, who is filling your ear with such old wounds?"

Percy fiddled with the hilt of his sword. "Annabeth has sworn to end the rivalry between Athens and Atlantis."

"Princess Annabeth?! You've received word from Athens?"

"Through secret means. Athena is burning our letters."

"Not surprising." Poseidon growled. "Athena is a very stubborn and headstrong woman. I have told her many times that I did not, nor any in my company, took her precious statue. But she refuses to believe me."

"What were you arguing with her about?"

Poseidon sighed heavily. "I disapproved of some of her actions as Queen. I was a little bit lost myself. Your mother had disappeared the year before, and it still hurt. But her lessons of being a good ruler remained, and I saw the suffering among her people. I lost my temper, I'll admit. Said some things that I should have kept to myself."

"Like?"

"Like forcing people to worship you only makes them resent you. And I might have said something about if she kept oppressing the people in her city, they'd give it to me."

Percy tried to mask his surprise, but Poseidon must have seen right through him.

"I know! It was stupid to say and only made Athena more paranoid."

"But you didn't take her stat . . ."

"No!" Poseidon said indignantly. "Besides even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have had the means. I only had the carriage and a handful of men on horseback. How am I supposed to move a block of stone like that last minute?"

"Did you notice anything that might have been out of place? Think back. You were the last one to see it."

"There were more people out than usual, especially that late at night. But I thought they were just celebrating."

"Do you think any of the other kings or queens would have wanted to steal it?"

"No, I don't think so. Ares likes to start wars, but even he would think twice before going up against Athena."

"Okay,I'll let Annabeth know."

"How are you contacting her?" He asked curiously.

Percy held a finger to his lips. "It's a secret. Did you know Atlantis has Athenian spies?"

Poseidon chuckled. "There are spies from all over Olympus here. It's how we operate. We have spies in other cities as well."

"Oh." Percy wasn't sure what to say in light of this revelation.

"I have nothing to hide." Poseidon said proudly.

"Well, I do, apparently." Percy said rilely.


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth charged into her room the first chance she got, grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. Athena pretending that the incident in her office had never happened, did not prevent her from making jabs at Percy whenever she got the chance. After a long evening of Annabeth forceably bitting her tongue, she was due for some time in the arena. She desperately needed to stab something.

Juniper entered the room and looked upon Annabeth with compasion. "I'm so sorry." She said sympathetically. "I am impressed that you didn't give anything away."

"I have to find that statue, so I can shove it down her throat." Annabeth snapped as she began to change.

"I have something that I think will cheer you up." Juniper smiled as she pulled out a rolled out partchment from within the folds of her dress.

Annabeth's heart raced at the sight of it and Athena's bitting remarks suddenly seemed unimportant. "Already?!" She snatched the partchment out of Juniper's hand and quickly unrolled it. She eagerly began reading.

"Wise Girl,

"You have always been clever, but that was ingenious. Maybe you'll let me in on your secret one day. I was actually relieved to find out that Athena was burning my letters. The alternative would have been crushing. I asked Poseidon about the statue. He was quite offended that he is still getting blamed for stealing it. He brought up some convincing points in his defense. He only had his carriage and a handful of soldiers. There would have been no physical way for him to steal a large statue last minute. When I asked if there was anything he remembered from that night, he only said that the square was crowded with people. Sorry I couldn't be of more help. I miss you more than anything. I have a Senate full of grumpy old men who see me as a threat just because I showed up, and I might have exposed one as a thief. Ever since the north wall started repairs, Poseidon has kept me confined to the palace. He seems to think that the Amazons want to kill me. Whether it's the Amazons or the Senate, I'm not sure I'm safe anywhere. I wish you were here. You know more about this royal stuff than I do. I miss our nightly spars and your quick wit. I hope this works, and we can find this statue. I'm not sure what I would do without you. But if anyone can pull something like this off, it would be you, Wise Girl. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you. Just say the word, and I'll race Blackjack to Athens. Besides, Blackjack could use a good run. He doesn't like confinement very much. Come to think of it, neither do I. Amphritrite is teaching me etiquette, so I can be a proper Prince. I had no idea how hard it is to be a royal. I'm running out of parchment. Know that my thoughts have never strayed from you.

"Your's Always,

"Percy"

Annabeth laughed at Percy scattered thoughts. "Seaweed Brain." She murmured affectionately. However, the information about what Poseidon said had gotten her thinking. He was right. She couldn't believe that she didn't think of it before. If she were someone wanting to steal a statue at night, you couldn't just use manpower. You'd need something bigger; something designed for lifting a statue. She needed to talk to Chiron.

"I thought that would bring a smile to your face." Juniper smiled.

"Thanks, Juniper." Annabeth said as she rushed to finish getting dressed. "If anyone comes, I'm sleeping."

"Yes, your highness. Good luck." Juniper whispered as Annabeth climbed out the window.

Annabeth clutched Percy's letter as she made her way to Chiron's house. She pounded a bit harder than she meant to on his door. He opened it quickly.

"Your highness." He greeted as he motioned for her to enter. "I'm afraid I don't have any good news. The only city that any of the soldiers searched was Atlantis."

"Figures." Annabeth huffed. "Poseidon didn't steal it." She said decidedly as she tapped Percy's letter on her chin.

"You sound certain, your highness." Chiron observed.

Annabeth ignored the comment and continued, "What would you need to lift the statue?"

"Hmm," Chiron mused, "you'd need a crane." He answered.

"How would you transport a statue?"

"You'ld have to use a sturdy wagon that can withstand the weight." Chiron seemed to be catching on.

"Exactly! Poseidon had neither with him. To be able to move a statue like that, it has to be premeditated. Planned out. What better night to do it then when all the guards focus is on the royals."

"Like your brother's coronation night."

"Exactly."

"But if it wasn't Poseidon, then who?"

"Good question. I don't know. But from the sound of things, mother could have had several enemies within the walls of Athens."

"Are you suggesting the people of Athens stole the statue?"

"I'm thinking everyone who had motive is a suspect. Who did she hurt the most during that time?"

"The greatest offenders, she had sent to the pit."

"I need names." Annabeth insisted.

"I suppose I could try to make a list." Chiron looked at her with some trepidation.

"That's a start. Don't forget to include what their offence was and what their punishment was. What about the crane?" Annabeth continued to muse. "Those must be hard to come by."

"Athens has only one." Chiron agreed. "It's being used to refortify the wall."

Annabeth stopped to think. "Athens has only one crane. It wouldn't have been the same one that placed the statue?"

"Naturally. Come to think of it, it broke shortly afterwards."

"Broke?"

"After the statue had been placed, it was being used to lower some stones on top of the wall. The cords snapped. The load was lost. Come to think of it, it was still broken the night of the party."

"So that crane couldn't have been used. So where would the theives get another crane?" Annabeth mused.

"Not sure. It takes a skilled engineer to make one."

Annabeth felt like she just hit a dead end. "Get the list to Juniper. I'll send her your way."

"I'll get started right away."

"Any information you can remember about each one would be extremely helpful."

"Yes, your highness."

"Thank you, Chiron."

"At your service, your highness."

Annabeth left, turning over the information she had in her mind. Finding the statue was looking more and more of an impossible feat. If Athena's enemies were in the pit, there would be no way for them to be able to steal the statue. Why steal the statue instead of just destroy it and leave the rubble. What message were they trying to send by stealing it? How did they move the statue? She went to bed with her head buzzing with these questions over and over. She read Percy's letter several more times, looking for some clue, but all it did was steel her resolve. She could not fail. Her entire future was at stake. She mustn't give up.


	14. Chapter 14

Annabeth followed behind her mother making sure to keep her neutral mask in place. They were touring the renovations of the city. Annabeth was actually very interested in everything going on around her. She was learning so much about building buildings and architecture and all the fine details. She had so many ideas on how to improve things. However, anytime Annabeth started asking questions, Athena was quick to put her in her place. She was not to be an architect, she was to be a princess, a pawn for Athena, which frustrated Annabeth to the point where she thought her tongue might bleed from bitting it so much. Athena had never discouraged her from pursuing knowledge before. In fact, it had been quite the opposite growing up. It was like Athena wassuddenly tryingto punish her in any way she could. So Annabeth silently soaked up as much information as she could from the tour.

When they came to the wall, Annabeth immediately spotted a tall crane lowering rocks to the top of the wall. Athena became engaged in a conversation with the foreman, and Annabeth saw her chance to slip away. She made her way to the crane. It was a very large crane, sturdily built. The ropes that moved through it looked thick and strong.

"Your highness." A man bowed.

"Just admiring the engineering of the crane." Annabeth gave him a friendly smile.

"It has withstood the ages, your highness." He patted it like a faithful companion.

"How old is it?" Annabeth tried asking innocently.

"I am told that it was built for the creation of Athens."

Annabeth eyes widened. "You mean it helped build Athens?"

"So I am told. It's always been here. My mentor used it before me."

"How long have you been operating it?"

"Sixteen years, your highness."

"Who was your mentor before you?"

"Teiresias." He looked down and then over to where Athena was still in conversation with the foreman.

Annabeth knew she had struck a nerve. His look toward Athena spoke volumes. "I heard it broke." She leveled her gaze at him.

"Your highness?" He began to look uncomfortable.

"16 years ago?" Annabeth pressed.

"Yes, it did." He was looking everywhere but her.

"When did it get fixed?"

"I, uh, I don't really remember." he was looking more and more uncomfortable with every question. He knew something. She could feel it.

"What aboutTeiresias? Would he remember?"

"Teiresias . . . Teiresias is dead." His voice was full of sadness as he said it.

"I am sorry to hear that." Annabeth felt bad about bringing up his death, but she had to know more. She knew he knew something. "I need to know when it was fixed. It's important." She tried in a more softer tone, pleading for the information with her eyes.

He opened his mouth as though to speak, then he promptly shut it and bowed stiffly. "Your majesty." He greeted.

Annabeth's heart hammered in her chest. She knew without a doubt that Athena was behind her.

"Annabeth what brings you here?" Athena asked politely but with a dangerous edge.

"We were having a interesting discussion about what rocks are used." Annabeth lied.

Annabeth kept her gaze fixed on the man in front of her, holding her breath. This all depended on him now.

"Quartz is too soft. Limestone and granite is commonly used in building the wall." He replied smoothly.

"Fascinating." Athena stated dryly. "Although you don't need to know that as a queen of Olympus. Come along, Annabeth."

Annabeth felt her cheeks flush in anger, but said nothing in reply. She followed Athena dutifully back to their carriage. This was far from over. The engineer was hiding something, and Annabeth was determined to find out what. When they got back to the palace Annabeth feigned exhaustion and excused herself to her room. Juniper was waiting with the list that Chiron had promised her. She eagerly looked it over. It was a rather long list. Longer than she had expected. She lay down and began reading. She was surprised by the pettiness of the accusations: grumbling, surprising the queen, speaking against the queen, mishandling a tray in front of the queen, which resulted in spilling stuff all over. The list went on and on. She only found a couple of thieves among the whole list. Then a name jumped out at her, Teiresias. The sameTeiresias that had been an engineer. He had most likely help build Athens. She continued to read the he had his eyes removed for looking at the queen inappropriately. His punishment was living the rest of his life blind. Annabeth swallowed roughly. Athena, her mother, had a man's eyes removed for looking at her the wrong way. She couldn't stomach reading anymore.

She took a deep breath and steadied herself. Dinner was approaching and she would have to face the person who executed all these punishments on these innocent people. But she couldn't let her know that she knew. This investigation was taking her down roads she never dreamed. She had always admired her mother when she was young, but now the ugly truth was being exposed and Annabeth didn't know if she could ever look at her mother the same way again. She secured the list on the wall behind the tapestry. She tried to put what she had learned out of her mind, but the list of people and their offenses and punishments kept coming back to her. Athena didn't really execute such petty punishments, did she? Annabeth wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Annabeth was relieved when she was finally excused from dinner. Bitting her tongue was becoming harder and harder to do. She changed quickly, and the first thing she did was make her way to Chiron's.

"I take it you read the list." Chiron said sadly.

"I did." Annabeth tried to not show any emotion, but she couldn't help but look disturbed. She had managed to hide it from Athena, but she couldn't keep it from Chiron.

"I am sorry." Chiron apologized.

"It's not your fault. You didn't do those things."

"No but I have made you lose your faith in your mother. That is something I don't know if I can forgive myself for."

Annabeth looked at him softly. "I was already losing faith in my mother."

Chiron nodded slowly.

"I spoke to the engineer over the crane today. He mentionedTeiresias, a name on the list you gave me. I got the impression that he was hiding something from me. I would like to continue my visit without fear of Athena overhearing. Will you come with me?"

"As you wish, your Highness." Chiron bowed lowly.

Annabeth followed Chiron to the crane's storage unit. A smaller building was leaning up next to the larger one. Chiron knocked lightly on the door. The same man that Annabeth had seen earlier answered the door.

"Yes?" He answered bluntly.

"Theone!" Chiron greeted. "Apologies for the late call, but we have a bit of a mystery that we believe you could help solve. Couldwe could ask you a few questions?" Chiron asked politely.

"We?"

"My companion and I." Chiron motioned to Annabeth. Annabeth had already covered her head with her cliacks hood.

Theone eyed her before gruffly saying, "It's late. Come in the morning." and began shutting the door.

Annabeth hurridly stepped between the door and the wall to stop it from closing. "It's important."

The man's eyes narrowed as he studied her in the candlelight. She watched as recognition dawned on his face. "Your . . ."

"Not here." She finished for him, hoping that he would get the message. "I have more questions for you."

"I don't have any answers." He replied bitterly.

"I don't want Athena to know about this meeting anymore than you do. And I know that there could be repercussions for both of us, but I need to know the truth."

"What truth?" He looked at her warily.

"When did you notice that the crane was repaired."

"Why do you want to know? What does it matter to you?"

Annabeth hesitated. She wasn't about to tell him a silly girl story about how she wanted to be with someone she loved. She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. "I know Athena wasn't always the queen she is now, but I need to know how her statue was stolen, and this crane, I believe, has everything to do with it."

The man's eyes narrowed.

"I have no reason to tell her any of this. Please." Annabeth pleaded.

"Nothing will come back to you, I assure you." Chiron added.

He studied them for a moment, and then he let them in. "I'm not sure how much help I'll be." He sat down at a small table.

"When was the crane repaired?"

"I don't know." He buiried his head in his hands.

"You have to know something." Annabeth insisted.

"No. You don't understand. I don't know how it got fixed. I woke up one morning and it was fixed, just like that."

"When?"

He looked at her worriedly. "The morning after the statue disappeared."

"And you didn't think to mention this to Athena?" Annabeth said incredulously.

"And have my hands cut off?"

"Right. Sorry." Annabeth had momentarily forgotten that Athena had a mean streak. "You mentioned Teiresias."

His expression turned into sorrow at the name.

"I recently learned that my mo . . ., that Athena punished him for looking at her the wrong way."

"She did more than that, she took away his trade, his way of life. He was blinded. How could he build or even work like that? His family left him. I was all he had left."

"Could he have fixed it?"

"Not without a strong enough rope. But, he probably could have found his way around it enough to thread and tie off the rope. He knew this crane better than the back of his hand, better than anyone. He, he died the same night. He must have wandered off. He was found dead in the ocean." He looked terribly upset.

"He died the same night the statue was stolen?"

Theone looked at them with some alarm. "He couldn't have stolen it. He was blind."

"Maybe. But it's not a coincidence either." Annabeth mused. "Did he seeanyonethe day before?"

"Not that I'm aware of. But he opted to stay in. I went out to celebrate."

"Celebrate my brothers coronation." Annabeth said more to herself. "So say he was given the rope, he could have repaired the crane while you were out celebrating."

"But he couldn't have moved it. It takes strength, skill, and a good eye to move something like that without it tipping or falling over. He was blind."

"Your right." She said to him. He visibly relaxed. But she definitely felt like she was on to something. Maybe he didn't steal it, but maybe he helped whoever did.


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth studied all the information she had gathered so far. She was becoming more frustrated and less hopeful. She had interviewed as many of the people who had been sentenced as she could, which was few and far in-between. Even trying to track down those that might have known them was almost impossible. She knew that solving a sixteen year old mystery was impossible, but then again she hadn't given herself room for failure. She had to solve this. She studied the list again. Perhaps she missed something. What? She just couldn't see it. She had studied it so often that things were becoming blurrier, not clearer.. She sighed and put everything back in its hiding place behind the tapestry. She tried to picture the night of the crime as she made her way to breakfast. The crane lifting the statue with the new rope. Teiresias had just fixed it, even though he was blind. But he was found dead in the ocean the next day. So where did the statue go? That was the big question.

"Good morning, Annabeth." Athena greeted. She, at least, was happy. Annabeth couldn't help but think that Athena was relishing in Annabeth's frustration.

"Good morning, mother." Annabeth monotoned the customary reply. Though she found nothing good about it.

"You don't look well. Are you getting enough rest?" Annabeth couldn't tell if she was mocking her or not. What she did know was that her mother had promised her a trip to Olympus the moment she felt well.

"Not really." She replied. Which was true, it just wasn't her wound that was keeping her up. She had been talking to as many people as she could in the early evening and then tossed and turned at night trying to think of something she might have missed.

"Perhaps a morning nap is in order. We can't have you getting bags under your eyes." Athena said lightly.

Annabeth wanted to growl, instead, she clenched her jaw. "Yes, mother."

"Good, I took the liberty to change your breakfast. I hear this is what Aphrodite gives her daughters to eat.

A small bowl of fruit with some small leaves of lettuce was placed in front of her. She glared at her mother.

Athena smiled back, unfazed.

Annabeth, wanting to get away from her mother as quickly as possible, downed her food in three bites. "May I be excused? I think I'll take that nap now."

"Sounds lovely." Athena smiled.

Annabeth caught Malcolm's eye as she turned to leave. He gave her a sympathetic smile. She would have to talk to Juniper about sneaking some food out of the kitchen.

"I do, however, expect you to be in the lounge room in an hour." Athena said to Annabeth's retreating back.

Annabeth turned to study Athena. What was she up to, now? "Yes, mother." She replied simply.

An hour later and a better breakfast, Annabeth reported to the lounge. It was used mainly for guests, important figures like Zeus and other nobilities. Annabeth dreaded to think who Athena would have her entertain. However, what she found was much worse. The room looked like a rainbow had thrown up in there as linen of all different colors were draped everywhere.

Athena was talking to an other woman, who seemed to be thrilled to be there. "I think the blue would bring out her eyes, but then again, the pink would give her a feminine edge she desperately needs."

Annabeth flushed crimson and forceably cleared her throat.

Athena smiled as she turned to address Annabeth, but there was no warmth in it. "Ah, Annabeth, just in time. Annabeth meet Phoebe. Phoebe, meet my daughter, Annabeth. You see now what I was talking about." She said to Phoebe while critically eyeing Annabeth.

Annabeth glared at her mother. It seemed she was throwing cheap shots now. Well, two could play at that game. Annabeth smiled sweetly, "Ahh, I see. It's time to parade the meat. But I'm afraid a different color of dress isn't going to make much of a difference, mother. They'll be too busy avoiding you."

Athena's smile faltered, then she smiled back. "Oh, trust me, you generate more interest than I, or even you, could scare away. Now should we begin?" She turned to Phoebe.

Annabeth glared at her back as she continued to pick out different colors that made her want to puke. It was some time later that she was being fitted in a light pink dress. Phoebe pulled out a fine golden cord to wrap around Annabeth, effectively showing off her every curve.

"Perfect." Athena looked over Annabeth, looking very pleased. "Let's try the one with the yellow in it, next." Athena smiled gleefully.

Annabeth moaned.

"Your majesty " a servant interrupted. Upon closer inspection she realized that it was Grover. She hadn't seen him since she went to the Sea of Monsters.

"Yes?" She said slightly irritated.

"The correspondence you have been waiting for has arrived." He glanced sympathetically toward her. Did he know about her and Percy too?

"Ah, yes." All traces of irritation gone, as she moved to leave. "Please carry on, ladies. I'll be back momentarily." Then she was gone, along with Grover. Annabeth was dying to know what correspondence she had received, but alas she was stuck with Phoebe, getting untangled from the golden cords.

"The things we do for beauty." Phoebe gave a friendly smile as she unraveled Annabeth. "This cord is quite expensive. Made from the finest weaver's in Olympus."

Annabeth suddenly took great interest in the cord "I supposed weaver's that make such fine cords are rare."

"Very rare indeed." She agreed. "A good weaver in a kingdom is very valuable indeed.

"Would a good weaver be able to weave a cord, say about this thick?" Annabeth held out her hands to show the size of the rope that ran through the crane.

Phoebe's eyes went wide at the thickness of the rope. "I've never known a weaver to weave a cord so thick. They would have to be incredibly talented."

Annabeth was beginning to feel disheartened. "Is there no one capable of such a feat?"

"Not that I know of today. My mother did tell of a weaver who was said to be able to spin gold, she was so skilled. But she's only a myth."

Annabeth looked at her curiously. "Do you know her name?"

"Arachnia. But if you are looking for a weaver to weave such a rope, the weaver's in Olympus are your best bet."

"I'll take it into consideration." Annabeth said distractedly. "This Arachnia, did she live in Athens?"

"I'm not sure. Ask any Weaver in Olympus and they would know of her. She could have been from anywhere."

"I see." Annabeth said disappointedly. She fell silent the rest of the dressing, muling over what she learned. She was wearing a blue dress when her mother finally returned.

"Annabeth, you look stunning." Athena said in a surprised voice.

Annabeth couldn't help the glare she shot towards her mother.

"Well, you did." Athena said in a disappointed voice at Annabeth's glare. "You know, Prince Jason's eyes are a brilliant blue. This dress would perfectly match them." She said thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe he should wear it." Annabeth snapped irritably. "Are we done yet?"

"That should do." Athena agreed.

Annabeth couldn't get out of the dress fast enough. She rushed past her mother and to her room. Could it have been possible that a weaver was on the list. She had to double check it. Maybe there was a weaver that her mother made enemies with? Or maybe one that was sympathetic to those punished.. She scoured the list Chiron gave her, but there was no mention of a weaver. But, the name Arachnia was on the list. A thrill went through her at the sight of it. Finally a breakthrough. Arachnia had been sent to the pit for speaking treason against the Queen. Which translated to Annabeth that she spoke openly about her distaste for how her mother had ruled. Phoebe had said she was a highly talented weaver. Talented enough to weave a strong rope for a broken crane that a blind engineer could use to fix. But he was found dead in the ocean, and she was thrown into the pit long before the statue was stolen.

She felt like she was going around in circles. It was beginning to make her head hurt. Maybe if she bounced it off of Chiron, he could help make sense of things.

That night she snuck out as usual. She found Chiron waiting for her with his door wide open. "You highness." he greeted.

Annabeth wasted no greeting and dove into the new information she received. Chiron, as always, was a good listener. "What do you think?"

"Well, like you pointed out, she's in the pit, how could she even get a rope here?"

"I don't know. Is there anyone that might have known something about her?"

Chiron stroked his beard like he always did when he was in deep thought. "It's possible. She might be dead, though."

"We have to try." Annabeth pleaded.

"Very well then. " Chiron said as he stood up. "Let's see what we can find."

He led her out of the palace grounds. They strode purposefully through the streets. They traveled further and further away from the palace and into a more run down part of the kingdom. Chiron led her to a small lean to. An old woman lay inside.

"Mrs. Yfantis, please pardon the late hour, but might we have a word?"

The old woman stirred, "No one has called me that in a long time. Has my daughter sent you?"

Chiron and Annabeth exchanged a look in the dark. "Your daughter Arachnia?" Chiron asked tentatively.

She however did not take it as a question. "Arachnia." She sighed. "I live for just a moment longer. Tell my daughter that I will always love her."

"I will. Where can I find her?" Annabeth asked.

"At the entrance to the pit, where her enemy holds the way."

"When did you last see her?" Annabeth asked.

"Arachnia, I have not seen you since you tended me. I thought I had lost you forever, but you came back."

Annabeth's heart hammered. "When?"

The old woman began talking nonsense, "Arachnia, I am not long for this world. Tell her I love her."

" I need to know, did she steal the statue?"

The old woman howled, "It was the queen who crippled my hands, took my daughter from me! It is only fair that she go to the pit!"

Annabeth felt pity and fear flood her. The old woman seemed to have said enough and lay still. "Is she dead?" Annabeth went to check.

Chiron however pulled her back. "Let her rest. She was an old woman and had a rough life."

"I killed her." Annabeth moaned.

"She wasn't long for this world, anyway." Chiron tried to comfort her. Then Annabeth noticed a thick rope around the old woman's waist. It looked just like the rope that worked the crane.

"Let's go." Chiron guided her away.

Annabeth's head was in a daze as she made her way back to the palace. She was frightened at how her mother's misuse of power hurt so many. But the most frightening thought of all was the thought that someone who had been thrown into the pit had come back. That was supposed to be impossible.

Annabeth snuck into her darkened room and was just about to change when a candle was lit behind her. She turned to see her mother sitting calmly on her bed. Annabeth knew she had been caught.

"Mother." She said evenly.

"So this is why you are so tired during the day. Out all night doing what?"

"Whatever I want." Annabeth snapped back.

"It seems I underestimated you. You've been sparing again. I've told you, you don't need that skill as queen."

"Are you sure mother? It seems to come in handy for you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I saw you kill that man in cold blood when he came to tell you that Percy was a murderer in Thebes. You lied about paying him and killed him."

"I will not explain my actions."

"Neither will I."

"Well, you are certainly well enough to go to Olympus. We leave in the morning. I suppose you wrapping your arm was a ploy to stay here."

"Actually, mother, it was to protect you." Annabeth removed the wrapping to reveal the bruise that had now turned a greenish yellow, but the finger imprints were still visible. "Wouldn't want the people to talk about how you're hurtling your own daughter."

Athena looked at it coolly. "You brought that on yourself. A little makeup will cover that up nicely." She then called out, "Juniper!"

Juniper came in and curtsied, "Yes, your majesty."

"We're leaving for Olympus in the morning. Make sure Princess Annabeth is properly packed."

"Yes, your majesty." Juniper curtsied again, and scurried around the room, packing.

"Don't even think of escaping out the window. Consider your exit sealed off." She narrowed her eyes at Annabeth. "Guards! I want a watch set outside her window. If she leaves this room, consider yourself permanently removed." With that she left the room.

Annabeth felt more trapped than ever before as she heavily sat down on her bed. Juniper had stopped packing and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She then placed a finger to her lips while glancing at the door and produced a rolled up parchment. A letter from Percy. They had corresponded almost daily, and it had become one of Annabeth's few comforts. It was her one outlet to be her real self, not this game she constantly played with her mother. She eagerly read his loving and encouraging words. She desperately wished he was there. She missed him so much. She needed to write him, and let him know not only that she was going to Olympus, but about what she had learned. She wrote as quickly and quietly as she could, while Juniper moved around packing.

Once she was finished, she rolled it up and handed it to Juniper. "Please make sure this gets out tonight." Annabeth whispered.

Juniper nodded silently as she took the parchment and slipped quietly out of the room. Annabeth clung to Percy's letter as though it might slip away, which was her greatest fear. She tried to sleep but it was filled with thick ropes, the old woman, and Athena constantly blocking her. How was she going to find the statue now?


	16. Chapter 16

Annabeth looked determinedly out of the window, anywhere but at Athena. Athena on the other hand was watching her like a hawk.

Shortly after Annabeth had given Percy's letter to Juniper, she heard a commotion in the courtyard. What she saw, stopped her heart. Juniper and Grover were being dragged toward the bottom of the steps where Athena stood waiting.

They were forced to kneel before her as Athena began questioning them. "What did my daughter send you to do so late at night?"

Juniper looked ready to faint. "Send me, you majesty? I was dismissed for the evening." It was a partial truth, otherwise Annabeth didn't think that she would have been able to get away with it.

"Then why did you not return to your quarters?" Athena narrowed her eyes at Juniper. Annabeth's heart hammered in her chest. Athena knew.

"Your majesty," Juniper's voice wavered, "I didn't return to my quarters because I . . . I wanted to say goodbye to Grover." Juniper blushed and looked shyly at Grover. "I'm leaving in the morning to Olympus with Princess Annabeth. I didn't know when else I would be able to tell him.

To Annabeth's surprise, Grover smiled back at her. Was there something there?

"Is this true?" Athena demanded of Grover.

"She didn't get to say goodbye, yet, before we were interrupted." Grover was still smiling.

"You haven't been delivering letters for Annabeth?" Athena asked out right.

"I have no letters on me." Juniper cleverly replied. She still wasn't technically lying.

Athena looked frustrated. "Search them." Athena ordered.

Annabeth held her breath as Juniper and Grover were searched.

"Nothing, your majesty." The royal guard replied.

Athena let out a frustrated growl as she turned to head back up the stairs. "Let them go."

Annabeth released her breath as Juniper and Grover turned to talk to each other. They were too quiet to hear from where she was, but the quick kiss Juniper gave Grover before rushing off, said it all. Grover, still smiling, went back into the bushes and disappeared.

Juniper notified her first thing that morning that the letter was on its way. Annabeth figured out from there that Grover was the one that had set up the system to sneak out Annabeth's letters. But Annabeth was certain that Athena suspected something. Thus, Athena sat scrutinizing her, but Annabeth wasn't giving anything away. And thankfully, Juniper wasn't either. So they sat there at an impasse, neither one saying anything.

Before long, Olympus came into view. Coming in from the north, you would never have guessed that it had suffered terrible damage. Through Percy's leadership, he had defended the city from the greatest army she had ever seen, and suffered minor loss compared to the hundreds of thousands Kronos' army lost. It wasn't until they reached the palace that you could see signs of the battle. A lot of work had been done since she had last been there. The carriage pulled up to the steps of the palace. Annabeth was reminded strongly of Percy being captured as he ran to stop Kronos from entering. She was brought back to the present when she noticed another young man standing on the steps. The contrast couldn't be stronger. His blond hair shone in the sun. His clear blue eyes shone perfectly. It was as if Zeus had carved him out of stone. He was perfect. There was just one problem. He wasn't Percy.

"Welcome to Olympus, Queen Athena and, of course, Princess Annabeth." Zeus greeted them.

Annabeth, along with her mother, curtsied. "Thank you for having us." Queen Athena smiled warmly. Annabeth felt indignation at the sight of it, knowing how vicious she could be. "It is good to formally meet you, Jason." She turned her attention to the young prince.

"The pleasure is mine." He bowed to her. He then offered his hand to Annabeth. She reluctantly placed her hand in his. He gently kissed her hand and then released it. He knew all the formalities. She wondered if he had learned them while in hiding or just recently.

"Aspen will show you to your room." Queen Hera interceded. " Dinner is in one hour."

"Of course." Athena smiled. They followed Aspen to their room. Once they were there, Athena commented, "He's more handsome than I remember. You two should make an attractive couple."

Annabeth turned away so Athena couldn't see her look of disgust. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Annabeth quickly made her way to her adjoining room before her mother could say any more.

Her mind wandered again to the mystery of Athena's stolen statue, which she didn't think was a mystery anymore. However, if her theory was correct she had a couple of problems. One being the fact that it was most likely across the ocean and in the most vilest, most dangerous of all places: the pit, where all their most dangerous criminals were sent to. And two, and this thought scared her more than anything, criminals from the pit had come over to get the statue. And if criminals came over sixteen years ago, were they here now?

Dinner arrived all too soon. It was a much larger event than Annabeth realized. There were not only several of the daughters of Aphrodite there, but there were several princesses from other kingdoms and even minor kingdoms, all lining up to court Jason, son of Zeus and heir to all of Olympus. The said son of Zeus sat at the head of the table next to his father. The rest of the table was packed with princesses. It almost made her feel sorry for him.

"There's a lot of competition." Athena noted. "But you will definitely stand out among the rest."

Annabeth had to force herself to not roll her eyes. She had little interest in the conversations around her. She mostly focused on her food. After dinner, Annabeth wanted nothing more than to return to her room. However, Athena guided her to the other room, where Jason was surrounded by girls. She wasn't sure if they were entertaining him or if he was entertaining them.

"Try to find an opening." Athena urged her forward.

Annabeth had no interest in entering into that fray, She instead took opportunity of her momentary freedom and disappeared into the gardens outside. She made sure to get herself good and lost, because she really didn't want to be found. She was surprised, however, when she came across another girl hiding in the garden. She had silky black hair that she had put up into a messy bun, like she didn't care about her appearance, however, it seemed to only make her look all the more beautiful. Her tan skin and almond eyes, gave her an exotic look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Annabeth said as she looked around for someone else to go.

"Um, my mother didn't send you?" She asked with a tint of dread in her voice. It reminded Annabeth about how she felt whenever her mother called for her.

Annabeth made an exasperated noise. "No, in fact, if you see Athena, I was never here."

"Athena? Are you Princess Annabeth?" She questioned.

"Yes." Annabeth answered hesitantly.

"The daughter of Athena that helped defend Olympus from Kronos?"

"Yes." Annabeth studied her wondering what she was getting at.

"Where did you learn to fight?" She sounded like she genuinely wanted to know.

Annabeth decided to sit down on the other side of the bench. "Well, I guess I was lucky to find those that were willing to teach me or spar with me." She studied the girl again. "You know who I am. Who are you?"

Her expression turned to one of embarrassment. "My name is Piper. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite."

Annabeth's eyebrows rose in surprise. She had met several daughters of Aphrodite, and all of them were more interested in hair, clothes and boys to care about learning how to fight.

"I know." Piper read Annabeth's thoughts. "The curse of being a daughter of Aphrodite: No one takes you seriously."

"I thought that was just girls in general." Annabeth quipped.

Piper laughed out loud. "All too true. I've been rebelling against my mother's name for years. I suppose you're here to court Prince Jason as well."

"Isn't everyone?"

"If you've got some time, maybe you could teach me." Piper said tentatively.

"I'd love to." Annabeth beamed at her. Finally, someone who saw her for her.

Piper smiled excitedly back. Evidently, she felt the same. Annabeth began going over the fighting stances, when someone came barreling out of the bushes. It was none other than Prince Jason. He stopped short upon seeing them. He looked as if he had just been caught red handed.

Annabeth smirked at his flustered state. "You can move on. We never saw you." Annabeth said as she continued instructing Piper.

His look turned to one of surprise. "Wait, you're not looking for me?"

"No. We're hiding from you and our mothers. Not everyone is interested in courting you. No offense."

"You're Princess Annabeth of Athens."

"I'm taken," she cut to the chase, "whether my mother believes it or not."

His eyes widened slightly at her bluntness. "You mean the le . . ., I mean, the new prince of Atlantis."

"What do you know about it." Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, other than he seemed very concerned for your well being when you fainted."

Annabeth flushed a little at the memory.

"And you're Princess Piper of Korinthos." He addressed Piper.

Piper flushed red. "How did you know?"

"I remember you when you arrived. Though I haven't seen you since."

"I'm not much for the courting scene." She admitted.

"Can I tell you something in confidence? Neither am I." He grinned at her.

Piper blushed again and let out a chuckle. "Boy are you in trouble."

They both laughed and then there was an uncomfortable silence. Was it her imagination, or where they flirting with each other.

"Piper was just expressing an interest in learning how to fight." Annabeth saved them. "An important skill for anyone to know, especially women among the ravenous wolves. Don't you think?" Annabeth put Jason on the spot. She was curious what his response would be.

"Of course." He responded.

"Great. Why don't you give her her first lesson, and I'll go distract your adoring fans." Annabeth smirked as she slipped away. Piper gave Annabeth a panicked look, but Annabeth ignored it. If Jason was interested in someone else, that was one less thing for her to worry about.

Keeping the rest of the princesses was easy enough as Annabeth kept seeing Jason in the palace.

She was about to call it an evening, when Nico stepped out of the shadows. "I heard Jason is in the palace." He smirked.

Annabeth knew that he saw right through the lie, but she carried on as if she didn't. "That's right."

"Strange, I've been here since he entered the gardens, and I haven't seen him leave yet."

"Keeping tabs are we?" Annabeth asked teasingly.

"No." Nico said defensively.

"I am surprised to see you here." Annabeth admitted.

"Father's idea. He figured since all the princesses were here, I should try and do some courting."

"You sound about as excited as I am." Annabeth sympathized with him.

"Although, father didn't say how long I had to stay. I was thinking of visiting the new prince of Atlantis. Just to offer my support."

"I'm sure he would appreciate it." Annabeth agreed. Then Annabeth got a brilliant idea. "Nico, before you leave, would you mind taking a letter to Percy with you?"

"I guess so."

"Thank you so much." She was so excited, she hugged him.

"Annabeth!" A familiar voice said with mock scandal. "Who knew you were such a player."

Annabeth flushed and whirled around to see Drew. She could never really contain her distaste for Drew. "Oh, Drew, I don't hold a candle to you. But don't worry, I won't get in your way when it comes to who you're really after."

"You won't." She said slightly disbelievingly.

"Nope."

"Then you'll tell me where Prince Jason really is?"

"I can't tell you what I don't know." Annabeth smirked as she entered the palace. Unfortunately, she ran into her mother.

"Annabeth, did you see the prince?" She inquisitioned.

"Yes." Annabeth answered.

"How did it go?"

"Perfect." Annabeth smiled innocently and left for her room. If she was lucky, she could get the letter written before her mother returned to the room. Percy would have it just a few days time.


	17. Chapter 17

The sun was just peeking over the edge of the sea, painting the sky with oranges and pinks. Percy watched the beautiful scene from his balcony. He was deep in thought about Annabeth's latest letter. He wanted to think that she was crazy for even thinking that criminals were escaping from the pit. But he knew her well enough to not discount it either. The very thought disturbed him. He desperately wanted to talk to her, but she was in Olympus, and he had no way of safely contacting her. Olympus, that was something else that bothered him. He was tortured by images of a tall blonde son of Zeus flirting and courting Annabeth.

These were the thoughts that occupied him as he walked to the stables, seeking Blackjack's company. He was distracted, however, when several soldiers were racing to mount their horses.

"What's going on?" Percy questioned.

"You're highness." The soldiers saluted. "There's trouble on the southern road. We're being sent to investigate."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Someone is being attacked. Move out." He called out.

The horses raced out of the palace. Percy watched them for a split second before he ran to Blackjack.

"Your highness, I don't think they intend for you to follow them." Frank looked at him worriedly.

He began saddling Blackjack. "Better hurry up. I'm going."

He saddled Blackjack quickly and raced after the soldiers. Frank and Hazel were on his heels. Poseidon, no doubt, would have a conniption about this, but Percy needed to be there. He caught up easily to the rest of the soldiers, but hung back so they wouldn't notice him. By the time they raced through the southern gate, Percy was in stride with them. One soldier noticed him, his eyes wide with alarm, but he didn't say anything. Percy could see the battle ahead. It wasn't too far from the gate. He drew his sword and readied himself. The first thing he noticed was the arrows volleyed their way.

"Heads up!" Percy yelled. "Use your shields! Turn out of the way!"

The rest of the soldiers turned to look at him with surprise, not exactly what he meant. Thankfully Blackjack understood him as he lead the rest of the horses out of the volley of arrow's path.

"Your highness." A soldier began to protest.

"Scold me later!" Percy snapped. "Fight for your lives now."

"Amazons!" A soldier called out.

"Use your shields!" Percy yelled as he charged into battle. Then he noticed that they were running away.

"We have them on the run!" A soldier called out as they made chase, but Percy held Blackjack back. Something had caught his eye. He searched the ground until he spotted it. It lay beneath a fallen horse, but there was no mistaking the black sword. Percy pulled it out. He heard a groan nearby, and he rushed toward it. In the nearby grasses lay a Epirus soldier. He was wounded, and struggled to move as if he still wanted to fight.

"Lay still." Percy urged.

"They took him. They took the prince." The soldier said desperately.

"Prince Nico?" Percy asked, already knowing the answer.

"The heir of Epirus."

Percy felt the color drain from his face. He saw more soldiers headed toward him. "Tend to the wounded. The rest of you followed me." Percy yelled as he climbed on Blackjack.

Percy raced after the other patrol. Percy could see them in the distance, and urge Blackjack to run as fast as he could to catch up. He noticed that they were going around the city towards the north. Panic seized Percy at the realization of what they were doing. Blackjack inched ever closer. Soon he had caught up to the first group of soldiers.

"Don't let them get away!" Percy yelled at them. "They have Prince Nico!"

They continued to race at top speed. Blackjack pulled ahead. They were gaining on them. Percy could make out their braided hair and leather armor. He could see an unconscious body slung over the lead horse. Percy readied his sword. An Amazon had spotted him and twisted in her sadle to fire an arrow. Blackjack easily avoided it. He was almost on them when a patrol of soldiers intercepted between them, forcing Blackjack to come to a dead stop.

"What are you doing? You're letting them get away!" Percy yelled irritably.

"Apologies, your highness. We're under orders from the king to bring you back."

"I'm not going back, until I have Prince Nico." Blackjack reared up in protest.

"Sorry, your highness. You ride any further and you're in Amazon territory. Please return with us."

By then the other patrol had arrived and there numbers were doubled. Percy had no choice but to comply. Blackjack acted just as unhappy about it as he felt. He kept whinnying in protest and nipping at the soldiers near him. They escourted him right to the palace steps, where Poseidon stood waiting. Percy dismounted from Blackjack and stormed past his father.

"Percy." Poseidon called after him. "I know you wanted to catch them, but that is not your job."

"They have Nico!"

"And we will notify, Hades of his son's kidnapping."

"I swore, I swore to look after him."

"We are not starting a fight with the Amazons when we are vunerable." Poseidon snapped back. "I know he was a friend, but . . ."

"Is a friend."

"Your majesty." They were interupted by a soldier carrying Nico's sword along with a saddle pouch. "You should see this. We're told that Lieutenant Thanos was also taken. He refused to leave Prince Nico's side."

Poseidon walked over to browse through the bag. He stopped short and pulled out a rolled up partchment. "Seaweed Brain?" Poseidon said puzzled.

"What?" Percy said surprised. He went over and looked at the partchment. "It's from Annabeth. "He must have been coming from Olympus." Percy closed his eyes as guilt flooded him. "He was coming here to deliver this to me. It's my fault he got attacked."

"Just because he has a letter doesn't mean it was the only reason he was coming here."

"What else could it be then? I have to go after him."

"No! I will not lose another son! I will notify Hades, and we'll let him deal with it. And that's final!" Poseidon yelled, which he had never done to Percy before, so it startled him.

"Epirus is on the other side of Olympus. It will take three to four days just to get there. By then Nico will be long gone." Percy tried to reason.

"You have my answer. It is not negotiable." Poseidon stormed out of the room.

Percy gripped Annabeth's letter and stormed to his room. He could only imagine the fear Nico must be feeling. He stood at his balcony looking for any sign of the kidnappers in the distance. He looked at the letter in his hand and opened it.

Seaweed Brain,

I hope this letter finds you well. When I found out that Nico was coming to see you, I jumped at the chance to have him take a letter to you. As you can imagine everyone around here is trying to woo the high prince. Athena has been doing everything possible to convince Zeus and Prince Jason to make a match with me. The good news is: I think he is interested in someone else. He's been spending time with a daughter of Aphrodite named Piper. I know you doubt your abilities as a prince, but I know whatever you face you will do the right thing. Just don't do anything stupid. I miss you terribly. There are even things in Olympus that remind me of you. I haven't given up hope yet. Stay safe.

Your's Always,

Annabeth.

Percy read through the letter a few more times, relishing every word. He was surprised at how much he missed her. He looked out over the horizon again. She was right. He needed to do the right thing. He quickly wrote a letter to Annabeth and one to Poseidon. He tied his blankets together and anchored his makeshift rope to the bed. He threw the blankets over the balcony and climbed down them. It was a bit short, but he was able to land on the ground without difficulty. He made his way toward the stables as quietly as possible. He managed to avoid a couple of soldiers. The stables were quiet and thankfully empty. Blackjack stood still and alert, as though he were waiting for him. Percy quickly and quietly saddled him. Blackjack nipped at him, tearing his shirt.

"You're right. I look too fancy. That's sure to draw attention. Percy ripped parts of his clothing and rubbed dirt into his clothes and onto his face. "Better?" Percy asked Blackjack.

Blackjack nodded silently. Percy lead him out of the stables and was almost to the soldiers gate when he heard a familiar voice say, "You owe me ten drachmas."

Another voice groaned as Frank and Hazel walked toward him, leading their horses. "You're getting predictable." Hazel smirked as she took a bag of coins from Frank.

"How exactly did you think you were going to sneak out of here? You know Poseidon is expecting this.". Frank groaned.

"Good thing I know a way out,

that bypasses the guards, and I brought supplies." Hazel smiled.

"Wait, you're coming with me?" Percy looked at them in disbelief. "You're not going to stop me?"

"Would we be able to?" Hazel asked bluntly.

"No " Percy admitted.

"Then it's better if we go with you and keep you alive." Frank smirked.

Percy was speachless. "I can't ask that of you."

"When have you ever asked that we follow you. The way I see it, we are just doing our duty. Now, if you'll follow me." Hazel walked back toward the stables.

"Is this a trick?" Percy questioned.

Hazel pulled a torch holder down and the floor inside the nearby stable fell down making a ramp leading into a tunnel. "Did you think you were the only royal that wanted to sneak out of the palace?"

"Where does it go?" Percy wondered.

"It pops up close to the docks. The only problem will be getting past the soldiers at the northern gate." Hazel explained as she grabbed a torch and led her horse down the ramp and into the tunnel.

"I might have an idea about that." Frank mused..

Percy looked at the two of them in disbelief. Blackjack pushed him forward with his head, making Percy stumble down the ramp.

He followed Hazel with Blackjack and then Frank taking up the rear. They were quiet as they made their way through the tunnel. Before long they reached the end of the tunnel. Hazel confidently pulled a lever, and another ramp lowered down to them. The smell of the sea hit them as they exited the tunnel. Hazel returned the ramp to where it was. They made their way to the northern gate and stopped short of being seen by the guards.

"So how do we get by them?" Percy asked.

Frank noticed that they both were looking at him. "Uh, well, I thought we could just run through." They both gave him blank stares. "Well, they're not looking towards the city. They're looking away, where the enemy is. By the time they realize what's happening, it will be too late." Frank began to sound unsure of himself.

"I like it." Percy announced. "It's just crazy enough to work.". Hazel looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" Percy said defensively.

"It's a stupid idea." Frank said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm doing it." Percy decided as he got up on Blackjack. "Coming?" He asked.

They both climbed up on their horses. Percy spurred Blackjack into a full run. The guards turned around just in time to see them blow by. He could hear them shouting after them, but they didn't stop. "Find Nico." Percy begged Blackjack.


End file.
